


Yes, My Lord

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, OC (if you can consider Death an Original Character), OOC, Parallel Universe, Slash, explicit conent, nobody lives - everbody lives - it's messed up really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“How was I supposed to tell him that he would need to die? That only the death of the Master of Death can set me free from my eternal chains? How could I have asked that of him when he is the only creature in the universe that I have ever loved?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, My Lord

Based on the request made by **naokinaozumi1508**.

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter. The songs featuring in this story are ‘Oh, Death’ sung by Jen Titus, and ‘Bad Moon Rising’ sung by Mourning Ritual. I claim no rights to the songs.

 **Warnings:** AU, slash, explicit content, implied Mpreg, OOC, OC (if you can consider Death an Original Character), parallel universe, nobody lives, everybody lives - it’s messed up really, violence, blood

**cut**

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” a deep, reverberating voice came from behind as a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around a thin waist, pulling him back against a strong body as cold breath caressed his right ear and neck. “The death of a planet - of a whole galaxy - and we are here to enjoy it.”

A sigh escaped full, lush lips as a kiss was pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck and he raised his right arm to entwine his fingers in thick locks which he knew were darker than sin, head resting back against a strong shoulder.

Safe within the darkness of the Void, they were watching the last seconds of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Sun has expanded and it was engulfing one planet after the other. Earth’s surface was void of water. It’s atmosphere was no more.

Soon enough all that would remain of it will be the echoes of its images and sounds traveling through the endless silence of the Universe.

“It thrills me that I can share this with you, Master.”

“How many times have I asked you to call me Harry, Death?” he asked as he relaxed within Death’s strong hold, Death’s nails scraping against the sensitive skin of his stomach through the silky material of his button up shirt.

“And how many times have I asked you to be mine, my Master?” Death answered with a question of his own, and Harry - the Master of Death - tilted his head to the side making Death raise his head to look in out-worldly viridian depths.

“I couldn’t have been yours when I still belonged to the Earth, Death,” he answered as he gazed into the black eyes of Death, enchanted for the millionth time by the handsome face so close to his.

“And now that you no longer belong to the Earth, my Master? Will your answer change?” Death asked as he loosened his hold on Harry and turned him around, warmth spreading over Death’s body as his Master’s deceivingly small hands settled on broad chest, fisting in the black tunic, while Death placed his own hands on Harry’s hips, feeling the warmth of his Master spreading up his arms and into his body.

“What if it doesn’t change? What if I ask you to wait for me for another 1 000 years?” Harry asked as he stared up in Death’s eyes, and Death laughed quietly as he raised his right hand to caress Harry’s soft cheek with the back of his fingers.

“As long as you do not give yourself to another I shall wait for you for all eternity. While I do belong to you, my Master, you also belong to me.” He brushed his right hand through Harry’s waist long hair and fisted it on the back of Harry’s head. He tugged Harry’s head back, his cold, thin lips hardly a breath away from those petal soft ones, and his Master melted against him, amazing eyes slipping closed as Death’s left hand slid to the small of Harry’s back, pressing his pelvis against Harry’s and making the smaller man feel Death’s arousal. “Anyone else would have claimed the rights of the Master of Death centuries ago, but not you,” he murmured against Harry’s lips feeling him tremble.

“Death,” Harry breathed out as Death trailed his lips down Harry’s chin and to his neck in a whisper of a caress, right hand holding Harry’s head tilted back and left pressing Harry close to his body while Harry’s hands flattened on Death’s chest as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull Death close or push him away.

“I have watched you from the Darkness of the Void ever since you’ve accepted the powers of my Hallows, my Master. I’ve wanted you ever since I’ve first laid eyes upon you. Why do you deny me? Why will you not give yourself to me?” Death whispered as he pushed Harry’s head up and rested his forehead against his Master’s.

Harry swallowed difficultly as he let go of a long, wavering breath.

“Because I still don’t know if you want me because I am your Master or because you see _me_.”

A growl rumbled in Death’s chest, and Harry shivered as Death pressed his hips against Harry’s, rubbing their hard erections together through layers of clothes.

“Do you not feel that, my Master? I _see_ you. I _feel_ you. I know the deepest parts of your soul. How can I not want you? How can I not love you?” Harry swallowed difficultly, eyes opening and looking deep in Death’s terrifying, passion and desire filled orbs of darkest obsidian, “What do I need to do to prove to you that I want you because of who you are and not because of your title as my Master? I do not desire freedom. I do not wish for you to set me free. All I want is you.”

“I don’t know,” Harry answered, not looking away from Death’s eyes as those void-like orbs filled with confusion. “I don’t know how to go on. I know that I,” he hesitated and tried to look away, but Death took a hold of Harry’s chin with his right thumb and index finger and made Harry look back at him.

“What, my Master? What do you know?” Death asked, feeling as though his ancient heart would burst as he stared in his Master’s beautiful eyes.

“I’ve lived a long life, Death,” Harry whispered. “I’ve walked the Earth until the last creature on it succumbed to its mortality. I never approached anyone because I couldn’t allow myself to care only to lose them to your touch. I don’t know if I can - if I can love.”

Death let go of the breath he was holding. He wanted to contradict his Master. He wanted to tell him that his heart was pure and full of love despite everything he lived through, but he knew that his humble, beautiful Master wouldn’t believe him.

He would have to show him.

“Alright, my Master,” he whispered. “I shall prove to you that not only are you capable of loving, but that I know you and love you for who you are and not because you own me.” Harry’s eyes widened as a loving smile tilted Death’s lips, and Death wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him as close as he could go. “And I promise you, my beloved Master; before the last night of the moon cycle is past, you shall be mine.”

And with that said, Death sealed his lips over Harry’s, and the wizard’s mind went blank.

**cut**

Harry woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window and sunrays breaking through loosely pulled curtains facing the bed. A frown of confusion marred beautiful features, and Harry slowly got out of bed, looking around in search of anything that would tell him what had happened and where he was.

Knocking on the door made him spin on his heel, and a tongue peaked out to wet dry lips before the wizard swallowed, magic gathering at the tips of his fingers, ready to attack and defend in a moment’s notice.

“Come in,” he spoke, voice strained and wavering, only for him to freeze in shock when the door opened to let in the man who started all of this. “Death?” he breathed out, instantly moving forward to stand in front of the immeasurably old creature he was Master of. “What is this? What have you done?”

“Now, now, Master,” Death soothed with a smirk and a bow of his head, “I promised something to you, and you do know that I _always_ keep my promises.”

Harry took a wary step back, looking around the room, not really comprehending how all of this had anything to do with Death proving to him that he loved him for who he was. Looking at the stone walls a memory deep in the corners of his mind was stirred, and he looked at Death to find him smirking, looking pointedly at the window to Harry’s left.

“Why don’t you take a look outside? We don’t have much time, but I think everything will be clear to you once you see where we are.”

Harry swallowed audibly as he walked over to the window, trembling hands rising to take hold of the edges of dark green curtains to slowly pull them apart. The moment he looked outside he stopped breathing, heart clenching and knees going weak.

They were in a room high, high up watching over a forest spreading out into the distance, and just to the right of the amazing view was a familiar Quidditch Pitch.

Harry spun on his heel and looked at Death with eyes full of questions.

Death chuckled and walked over to stand in front of Harry, cupping one pale cheek with a tender hand.

“You’ve asked me to show you that I love _you_ , that I know _you_ ,” Death whispered lovingly, “and this is how I answer you. In this world, this dimension, Voldemort never rose to power. Your parents never died. You’ve never suffered. You have siblings and friends, a family. Everything you have ever wanted.”

“Death,” tears filled Harry’s eyes and a tender smile tilted Death’s lips. “What have you…”

“I cannot change the course of destiny. I cannot give you what you’ve never had. But I _can_ give you this chance to see it all. I _can_ give you the chance to meet your parents, to see yourself as you would have been have you had everything that you’ve ever desired, and prove to you that your heart is pure, and innocent, and loving despite everything you’ve lived through. In this way, I can prove to you that I know your heart, because despite everything you’ve had and didn’t have you shall always - in any world, any timeline, any dimension - be my loving, perfect Master.”

Harry could hardly breathe through the unexplainable feelings surging through his body fighting back tears which wanted to trail down pale cheeks.

“Now,” Death slowly stepped back, clasped his hands behind his back and bowed at Harry who was still trying to wrap his mind around everything, “Since we don’t exactly belong in this dimension, I have taken the liberty of creating backgrounds for the both of us. You shall be known as Senan Campbell, an orphan Lord from Scotland. You will be a teacher of Defense here at Hogwarts and _I_ am your lowly butler,” the most powerful creature in the universe bowed at Harry deeply, a teasing smirk tilting thin lips as black eyes stayed connected to wide emerald ones even through the bow. “You may call me Luka Meremoth, _Master_.”

“I - I don’t…” Harry stuttered out only to snap his mouth shut and look at the door with an expression of horror when three sharp knocks resonated through the strained silence. He looked at Death when the Horseman snapped his fingers and Harry was suddenly dressed in black robes, long hair falling in a thick braid down his back while Death - _Luka_ \- stood there wearing black dress pants over a pair of dragon hide boots, and a simple white button up shirt with an unbuttoned vest over it, smiling reassuringly at the Master of Death.

“Enter!” Luka called out and stepped over to stand in front of Harry - _Senan_ , he reminded himself, not knowing what else to do but go along with all of it hoping he wouldn’t mess up _too_ much - and pretended to fix Senan’s collar. “Really, young Master, after all these years you _still_ don’t know how to properly arrange your tie,” Luka chastised gently as the door opened and in walked Minerva McGonagall, looking at the two of them with her usual hard stare.

Senan’s throat closed off and his mouth went dry, and he had to fight with every piece of his being against the need to run over and hug the strict witch, reminding himself that these people didn’t know him.

“Good morning, Mr. Campbell!” she greeted briskly, cocking an eyebrow when Luka bowed at her while Senan simply nodded. “If you would come with me? Breakfast will start soon and you need to be at the teachers’ table.”

“Lead the way, Mádam,” Senan nodded at her and she walked out of the room briskly, Senan and Luka following close behind.

“You shall find your schedule on your desk in your classroom. I shall show you the way there after breakfast. I do believe that you know the Hogwarts system. We grade our students on tests, seminars and practice throughout the year, but they receive their grade based upon the final exams. When their achievements deserve praise we award points to their house, and when they don’t we dock them. The students are separated in…”

“Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses,” Senan cut her off and Minerva glanced at him over her shoulder, finding the wizard smiling at her, the butler smirking at the witch from where he walked a step behind Senan. “I _do_ know where I came to teach, Professor. Just because I was home schooled doesn’t mean that I am not familiar with Hogwarts’ system.”

The right corner of Minerva’s lips tilted up a bit as the three stopped while the witch took Senan in, and a moment later she nodded approvingly. “Come along now,” she hurried forward, “we don’t want to be late for breakfast.”

Senan took a deep breath glancing at Luka who placed a hand on Senan’s shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly before both of them followed after Minerva.

“Everything will be alright, young Master,” Luka whispered so only Senan could hear him. “Just remember, I am always beside you.”

Senan’s heartbeat stuttered for a second, although he didn’t know if it was because of Luka’s words or the fact that they were walking through Hogwarts. The last time Senan had seen the castle it was still being rebuilt after the war. Knowing what the war turned him into and what that meant, Senan ran away from the Wizarding World, unable to stay there knowing that even those people who had survived the war would grow old and die while he would stay forever young.

He traveled the world ever since then, never staying in one place for long in fear of getting attached. He watched the world change from the sidelines, suffering a heartache nothing could ease.

Only the quiet presence of Death in the back of his mind, his rare visits in Senan’s dreams kept him going. For centuries he has had only Death for company, more often than not avoiding even that after the first time Death asked him to be his.

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t give himself to Death because he _knew_ \- he simply _knew_ that the only reason Death wanted him was because he was the Master of Death. Senan knew that he was _nothing_. He knew that he was just a powerful wizard who knew nothing about loving someone, about being loved.

He knew that he couldn’t give Death what the Horseman wanted, but no matter how many times Senan offered - _begged_ even - Death wouldn’t tell him how to break the most powerful creature in all of creation out of his chains. If Senan only knew that, he would be able to set Death free. Luka would be able to do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted to go and find someone who would be able to give him what Luka wanted, because Senan was convinced that he wasn’t the right man for that.

Senan’s trail of thought was broken when they walked into the Great Hall, empty sans the professors already sitting at their table, and only Luka’s hand on Senan’s right shoulder stopped the raven haired man from collapsing or running out of the room at the sight of familiar faces at the table furthest away form them.

James and Lilly Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid. Madam Pomphrey and Severus Snape.

They were all alive and they were all staring at him with various expressions of curiosity.

“Let’s go, young Master,” Luka whispered to Senan, and the Master of Death continued walking forward hoping his expression wasn’t showing what he was feeling.

“Good morning!” McGonagall greeted her colleagues, everyone smiling at her warmly as she turned around to look at Senan who was taking in the faces at the table, taking note of similarities they had to those he remembered as well as the more than obvious differences.

“Good morning, Minerva, Mr. Campbell,” Albus greeted them warmly, and Senan suppressed a gasp of sorrowful happiness, schooling his expression into one of kindness, and closing the shields around his mind as tightly as he could. “Since you came early this morning, Professor Campbell, we weren’t there to welcome you. Please, accept our warmest greetings.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Senan bowed his head at Albus, happy that his voice wasn’t as strained as he thought it would be. He could feel the eyes of the professors watching his every move with curiosity, and he sincerely hoped that Remus couldn’t hear his mad heartbeat. “I apologize for not coming earlier. Unfortunately, my arrival has been delayed by personal matters.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Albus answered kindly, “but as things are, we will have to hurry it up a bit with the introductions,” as he said that Albus looked to this right to the end of the table where Hagrid sat, smiling brightly at Senan. “Meet Professor Rubeus Hagrid, who teaches Care Of Magical Creatures.”

“Pleased to meet ya,” Hagrid greeted in his gruff voice and Senan couldn’t help but smile at him kindly.

“I assure you, Professor Hagrid, the pleasure is mine,” Senan bowed at the half-giant who grunted something into his beard, a small blush covering his cheeks, and Albus continued with his introduction smiling almost _knowingly_.

“Beside him is Professor James Potter, our flight instructor, and his lovely wife Lily Potter who teaches Charms.” The two waved at Senan with bright smiles, and the Master of Death felt his heart clench, only Luka’s reassuring presence behind him stopping him from running out of the hall crying his heart out. “Beside them is Professor Sirius Black, who teaches History, and his husband Professor Remus Black, our Arithmancy professor.”

Senan swallowed a choked up whimper, happiness mixing with sorrow at seeing how everything would be if Voldemort never rose to power. A part of him was cursing Luka avidly, while another part was grateful to him.

“Then to my left is our Head Nurse, Mádam Poppy Pomphrey, and our Potions professor Severus Snape,” while Albus continued the introductions, Senan was listening with only half an ear, too taken aback by the smile Severus sent his way. He remembered the Potions Master as a man weighed down by guilt and self-loathing, and there he was, calm and collected, black eyes peaceful and full of kindness. “… and of course you know Professor Minerva McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration.”

Feeling a nudge from Luka, Senan took in a deep breath and bowed at all of them, blinking quickly to chase away the tears which started to sting his eyes.

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope I will live up to your expectations,” he spoke humbly before straightening.

“Oh, we are sure you will,” Minerva said as she placed a gentle hand on Senan’s left forearm and started leading him to his seat at the table, Luka following close behind. But instead of taking a seat in the free chair beside Senan, Luka chose to stand behind him, his watchful eyes boring into the back of Senan’s head. “Your qualifications are _astounding_!”

“Luka, please,” Senan muttered before answering Minerva’s comment, glancing back at Death, “you know how much I don’t like you hovering over me like that.” His words must have amused the other professors since all of them either laughed or snickered at him, and Luka laughed lightly slowly taking a seat.

“Excuse me, young…”

“And I think I asked you a thousand times before to _stop_ calling me ‘young Master’ or _any_ variation thereof,” the Master of Death bit out and Luka laughed at him.

“You two appear to be very close,” Lily commented and Senan choked up a bit.

“I have been in Lord Campbell’s service for many years now. One would say a whole lifetime,” Luka lied skillfully and Senan licked his lips.

“Luka has been by my side ever since I can remember, so one _could_ say that we are close,” Senan managed to force those words out sounding as casual as possible, “Although, even after so many years, he _still_ insists on being formal.”

“I merely show you due respect,” Luka answered with a sly smirk and Senan raised an eyebrow with a dull stare. “Besides, I am only your lowly servant.” Those who have seen a nerve beside Senan’s right eye twitch laughed, meaning Lily, James, Remus and Sirius, and Senan blushed furiously as he looked at his plate, feeling Luka’s eyes watching him.

“You know very well that you’re more than that,” Senan muttered into his chin.

“Have you two grown up together?” Senan looked up when Severus asked the question, finding only innocent curiosity in the Potion Master’s black eyes.

“Luka is older than me. You could say he knows me since I was in my diapers,” Senan answered, smirking at Luka who merely chuckled.

“My family has been in the service of the Campbells for many generations. We have always watched over our Masters and served them with great love and joy. I was still young when Master Senan was born, but I have been with him ever since then. It is my greatest joy to serve under him.”

“I’d say,” Senan murmured making everyone look at him, frowning in confusion when they’ve seen his expressive emerald eyes fill with sadness and many old questions. “No matter how many times I had offered freedom to Luka he never once took the offer.”

“That must mean that you are a good man, if you hold such loyalty from Luka,” Remus commented and Senan looked at Death, a small frown marring beautiful features.

“Believe me, he deserves it,” Luka spoke in full conviction making Senan wonder if Death was such a good liar or if he was truly speaking the truth.

“Even _after_ I have pulled you along during my travels for what feels like an eternity?” Senan drawled in a way which could have been interpreted as teasing to those who didn’t know him, but to Death his tone was that of self-depreciation and doubt.

“You have traveled a lot?” Luka was saved from answering by Sirius’ question, and both Master and Servant looked at the Black heir.

“Most of my knowledge concerning Defense against the Dark Arts comes form practical experience,” Senan answered. “Ever since I finished my theoretical studies I have been traveling the world.”

“Then you must have seen a lot,” James grinned at Senan, and the Master of Death couldn’t help but smile in return although his heart was breaking at the sight of his father, his soul aching at the thought that this man didn’t even know that Senan was his son from a different dimension.

“One could say that we have seen everything there is to see,” Luka answered, giving Senan a chance to gather himself.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, the door of the Great Hall opened letting in the still sleepy students of Hogwarts. Only Luka’s hand on Senan’s right knee stopped the Master of Death from sitting up and revealing his frantic feelings.

Only Luka heard the choked up gasp Senan let go of when two children - two 11 year olds, a girl and a boy with bright red hair - ran into the hall laughing brightly before they took seats at the Gryffindor table. Senan leaned forward, feeling Luka’s hold on his knee tighten.

Senan licked his lips and gulped when, among dozens of other students he recognized this dimension’s version of himself, eyes widening when he saw Harry Potter dressed in Slytherin robes.

“Mama! Papa!” the twins waved at the teachers’ table and Senan looked to the right at Lily and James who laughed brightly at their son and daughter.

“They are your children?” Luka asked when Senan was unable to, and James grinned brightly at them while Lily smiled happily.

“Alexander and Michaela,” she introduced the children with love shining in her eyes, and Senan’s hand covered Luka’s under the table seeking comfort. “They started Hogwarts this year.”

“And that boy who just went over to the Slytherin table with that tall blond is our 16 year old son, Harry,” James introduced their eldest and Senan looked at the younger version of himself, chatting happily with Draco Malfoy who looked practically _nothing_ like the Draco Senan remembered with the happy grin on his oval face and platinum blond locks falling playfully around it, stardust-colored eyes glimmering with joy and cheerfulness.

“That’s Draco Malfoy, my son,” Senan looked at Severus in hardly concealed surprise, the Potion’s Master chuckling at his expression. “His father, Lucius Malfoy, works at the Ministry. I am sure that you will get a chance to meet him as well since he visits regularly during the school year.”

“The boy sleeping at the Ravenclaw table,” Senan looked at said child when Sirius pointed him out, “is Remy’s and mine son, Teddy.”

“If he falls asleep during your classes feel free to slap him over the head,” Remus drawled bemusedly and Senan chuckled weakly.

“Your eldest is in Slytherin?” Luka asked, shooting a pointed glance at Senan when the Master of Death looked at him.

“Yeah,” James drawled exasperatedly earning a slap to his shoulder from his wife.

“Harry has always been a bit _different_ ,” Lily giggled, shooting a teasing glare to her husband who grinned at her. “It wasn’t much of a surprise when he ended up in Slytherin, although it brought a lot of changes to the whole school.”

“I have heard about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor,” Senan spoke, glad that his voice hadn’t wavered since there was a pile of anxiousness in his throat.

“Harry never cared about that,” James said, looking at Senan with pride shining in his eyes. “From the day he came to Hogwarts and joined the Slytherin house he went around making friends _everywhere_. He was a bit of a cast out in the Slytherin house until he and Draco became friends. Ever since then things changed.”

“Young Mr. Potter is somewhat of a star in our school,” Severus drawled dryly and Senan looked at him, finding the man smirking almost proudly, sitting straight in his chair. “Due to his remarkable skills he joined the Quidditch team in his first year. Slytherin has been holding the Quidditch Cup for the past 5 years.”

“He and Draco were chosen as co-captains for the Slytherin team,” Lily stated proudly while James rolled his eyes, although his lips were tilted up in a smile, telling Senan that he was also proud of his eldest.

“You seem very proud of your children,” Senan commented in a strangely tight voice.

“We are,” James nodded and Senan looked away, not noticing that his hold on Luka’s hand has grown painfully tight.

“Senan, maybe we should go to your classroom. You haven’t prepared for the first day yet,” Luka spoke up, and Senan could have sagged in relief.

“I’ll take you there,” Minerva offered.

“Oh no, please!” Senan smiled at her, making the old woman frown. “I would hate to raise you from breakfast. I’ll just use a point me spell and hope for the best.” His words made everyone laugh, thus ignoring - or at least he hoped - just how shaken he had looked.

“Good luck on your first day!” Sirius wished as Senan and Luka rounded the table.

“Don’t let the kids scare you off!” James added teasingly and Senan laughed tensely, and he and Luka walked down the middle of the Hall, ignoring the wondering gazes cast at them from the students all around them.

“Master,” Luka started to speak the moment they were out of the room, but when Senan just hurried his step Luka was left with no other choice but to follow. A frown marred his handsome face as he stared at his Master’s straight back, feeling Senan’s rampant emotions rolling off of him in unsteady waves.

They walked down the hallways in heavy silence with Death questioning his decision to bring them there. Senan slammed the door of his classroom open and Luka managed to slip in before they closed. Before he could comment on anything though, Luka found himself with an armful of Senan, the Master’s hands fisted on Death’s chest, face hidden between them, delicate but incredibly strong body trembling with suppressed sobs.

“Harry,” Death whispered brokenly, hands settling on his Master’s shoulders.

“I hate you,” the Master of Death choked out weakly, “I hate you so much.”

Luka winced, his hold on the wizard’s shoulders tightening as he prepared to gently push him away. “This was a mistake. I never should have brought you…”

“No!” Senan raised his head and looked in Luka’s eyes, emerald depths wide and pleading. “No, no, please, please don’t take me back…” he begged weakly, and Luka felt his heart clench. “I don’t - I want to…”

“But you are in pain, my Master,” Luka whispered lovingly, raising a hand to gently wipe Senan’s tears away with the back of his fingers. “If I had known I would see you like this, I wouldn’t have brought you here. I had thought you would feel sadness, and that you would want to meet your parents, but I hadn’t thought you would be this distraught and broken. This was never my…”

“No,” Senan interrupted him, and Luka froze when the wizard wrapped his arms around Death, hiding his face in Luka’s broad chest. “Please,” he begged, and finding himself at a lack of what to do Luka wrapped his arms around the smaller man, burying his nose in Senan’s velvety hair. “It hurts. It hurts so much, but I…”

“I understand,” Luka murmured and pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of Senan’s head.

“I know they are not my parents,” Senan leaned into Death, seeking his comfort, “I know they are not my family, my friends, but - but seeing them, seeing the life we could have had,” Senan tilted his head back and smiled through tears, and Luka felt his heart give a jolt. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Anything for you, my Master,” Luke swore, cupping pale, tearstained cheeks in gentle hands and wiping crystalline drops away with his thumbs. “I would tear the veil between every single world and give you whatever you would wish for. I know your heart, my lovely Master, and I know how much you can love. I can only hope that with this I will be able to prove to you that I love you for who you are not what you are, and that one day soon you shall agree to be mine.”

Senan looked away with a blush decorating his cheeks and Luka could do nothing else but smile.

“Come now, my beautiful Master,” Luka spoke as he took a gentle hold of Senan’s chin and turned his head just a bit so that Luka could place a lingering kiss where the lightning bolt scar used to be. “Your students will arrive shortly, and we must prepare a lesson for them.”

**cut**

_I heard a wood thrush in the dusk_  
Twirl three notes and make a star --  
My heart that walked with bitterness  
Came back from very far.  
  
Three shining notes were all he had,  
And yet they made a starry call --  
I caught life back against my breast  
And kissed it, scars and all.

_\- Sara Teasdale, ‘Interlude: Songs Out Of Sorrow: Wood Song’_

**cut**

Senan took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, feeling Luka’s watchful eyes observing his every move.

His last class of the day will be the 6th years. He would be meeting his other self.

A part of him could hardly wait.

Another part dreaded it.

He dreaded to see what he would be like if he grew up with his parents instead of relatives who hated him, surrounded by love and not fighting for his life. He dreaded to see what would become of his other self.

The door opened and Senan straightened forcing a calm smile on his lips, feeling Luka’s reassuring presence right there beside him even though Death was sitting beside the window pretending to read a book.

As they entered, the students nodded at him in greeting before taking their seats, and Senan clasped his hands behind his back to hide their trembling as Harry walked in with Draco to his left and Hermione to his right. Senan raised an eyebrow when he saw Ron walking in last, shooting daggers with his eyes at almost everyone.

After that dimension’s Dean and Seamus entered the room, Senan flicked his fingers behind his back and the door closed, and even though it didn’t close with a bang every single student in the room fell silent, staring at Senan in shock.

“Good day, everyone,” he spoke up, looking at all the young faces in front of him staring at him with wide eyes full of curiosity. “Since I have arrived early this morning I hadn’t been there for the Welcoming Feast, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Senan Campbell and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the unforeseeable future,” his words made several students laugh while others snickered, and some - to his dread - stared at him with love-struck expressions. “You may find my teaching a bit strange since I am not much for giving homework and lean more towards practical learning. Theory, while important, won’t get you far, so I ask of you to pay attention in my classes since your final exam will be a practical one while we will cover theory once in a semester with a short test. Your books have everything you need to know when it comes to theory, so _please_ , when I tell you to read something before classes do so. The school year will pass us quickly and I would like to cover the whole curriculum. I will also give every single one of you a subject upon which you will write a seminar. You will have to hand it in after spring break, but don’t wait until the last moment to write it.”

Seeing most of the students nodding in understanding, Senan smiled with eyes twinkling a bit and summoned a parchment into his hand, drawing another round of gasps.

“Wandless _and_ wordless?” Senan glanced up from the parchment when he heard Draco’s astounded muttering, and saw Hermione raise her hand, making his heart clench painfully in his chest.

“Yes, Ms…”

“Granger, professor,” she said quickly and Senan looked down at the parchment putting a dot beside her name with a conjured quill, pretending to mark her presence all the while fighting to push back the tears which wanted to fill his eyes while his emotions ran rampant.

“You had a question, Ms. Granger?” He looked at her and she stood up, a blush tinting her cheeks red.

“We’ve noticed - with the door and the parchment I mean - that you can use wordless and wandless magic,” she spoke hesitatingly and Senan bowed his head a bit at her.

“That’s right, Ms. Granger. It takes a lot of work and practice, and quite a bit of natural talent I’m afraid, but it _is_ possible to do.” Taking the parchment and quill into his left hand, Senan raised his right, palm up and a second later there was a ball of light hovering over it. “Wordless magic is something you all learn in your 7 th year, especially those of you who wish to join the Auror Force, while Wandless magic is learned if you pass the exams to join the Unspeakables. It requires a great deal of self-control and - at the beginning - a lot of concentration. Magic is greatly tied to our emotions, so if you’re casting wandless spells while being overwhelmed by them you can cause a lot of damage not only to the person or item your casting the spell upon, but also to yourself and your magical core which is why wandless magic is taught in a safe environment.” He closed his hand around the ball raising his head to gift Hermione with a smile, and the light extinguished. “We will touch up on that subject after spring break, although I can give you a list of books which you can read if you’re interested in this.”

“Thank you, professor Campbell,” Hermione said and took a seat again.

“Well then!” Senan raised the parchment again, pleased to see that at least his hands stopped trembling. “Let’s see who all we have here.”

As Senan called out each name on his list one by one the students stood up and introduced themselves shortly, saying from which house they came and what they aimed for in their studies.

“Hermione Granger?” Senan looked at the girl with a slight tilt of lips and raised eyebrows, and Hermione stood up with a blush.

“Gryffindor, professor, and I would like to become a Librarian,” she said and took a seat again while Senan nodded, swallowing the guilt which he felt stirring in his heart, for the Hermione _he_ knew never had a chance to become a Librarian. The war changed her too much and she ended up in politics, and while she _did_ manage to bring a lot of changes to the Wizarding World, she was never really happy.

He went on with the list in an attempt to chase the memories away, listening to each student as they spoke, doing his best to ignore those who were looking at him almost _leeringly_ , because - to his surprise - there were both female and male students who apparently found him attractive enough to openly show it.

“Draco Malfoy?”

The blond stood up shooting a teasing glare at Harry who nudged him with his elbow, and Senan swallowed difficultly.

“I come from the Slytherin house, sir, and I would like to become a Medi-Wizard,” those words surprised Senan, but he managed to suppress a reaction in time, nodding approvingly at Draco.

“How come you chose to attend my classes then?” he asked and Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Because _some_ people need constant watch as not to end up neck deep in trouble,” the blond answered shooting a pointed glance at Harry who was grinning at Draco brightly.

“Ah, you know you love me, dragon!” Harry teased making everyone in the room laugh, except for Senan and Luka who stared at the raven haired teen one analyzing and the other smiling tenderly.

“Let’s hope we don’t see too much trouble,” Senan said and Draco scoffed with an eye-roll before taking a seat, and Senan went on.

“Harry Potter?” he managed to speak the name without his voice wavering, and he looked at his other self as the teen stood up.

“Slytherin House, sir, and I would like to continue my studies in the muggle world to become a cook,” Harry said with a small, hardly noticeable blush on his cheeks, and while his friends laughed at him Senan could tell that it was all in good nature.

“You love to cook, Mr. Potter?” he asked, leaning back against his table in what appeared to be a casual gesture, but it was in fact an attempt to stop himself from falling since his knees were more than shaky.

“I’ve been cooking with my mom ever since I was big enough to reach the stove without hurting myself, professor. It’s fun. I would like to travel the world after I finish my studies and meet all the different cultures before opening a restaurant in London,” Harry answered and Senan’s lips tilted up into a small smile.

He couldn’t help but notice some students whispering among themselves shooting pointed glances from Harry to Senan, some of them even going so far as to point at their new professor.

“I hope your dreams come true, Mr. Potter,” he finally managed to say and Harry nodded at him gratefully before taking a seat, and Senan saw the teen roll his eyes when Draco leaned in to whisper something to him, while Senan went back to the list of students.

“Ronald Weasley?” he called out pretending to look around for the teen. When no answer came, Senan frowned and straightened, taking a step down the middle of the classroom. “Ronald Weasley?”

He saw Dean an Seamus turning around in their seats, and Dean nudged Ronald who had his arms crossed on top of the desk, face hidden in his forearms. When Senan came to stand beside the last desk in the classroom he looked down at Ronald with a scowl, glancing at Dean and Seamus who all but flinched back.

“Ronald Weasley!” Master of Death snapped in a hard, commanding voice, and the teen jumped in his seat with a snort.

“What?!” Ronald looked around in sleepy confusion before his eyes settled on Senan whose harsh emerald eyes stared down at him.

“Mr. Weasley, as someone whose grades were only _barely_ high enough to take this class, you should not feel free to sleep during a lecture, even though we haven’t started anything yet. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and for the next class you will write a list of obligations students have while attending lectures. I am sure that you will find that _sleeping in class_ is not one of them. If you fail to hand the list in, you will lose your house another 10 points.”

“That’s not fair!” Seamus exclaimed and Senan raised an eyebrow at him before he walked to the front of the classroom.

“Listen to me, and listen carefully,” Senan spoke in a firm voice. “I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare, and that is entirely up to you. Our time together could be fun to you and you can learn a lot, or it can be something you will dread. I am a firm believer that every single person is important for the community, and thus when one makes a mistake that disrupts this lecture, points will be taken and that person will have additional homework. If two or _more_ students disrupt the class, then _everyone_ will have additional homework. Like I said; we can get along splendidly or you can hate me for the rest of your schooling here. It is all up to you. As for you Mr. Weasley, _this_ time I will let this pass with only a small punishment. Next time you fall asleep in my class or if you ever fail to do as you’re told, you’ll be facing week long detention as well as losing your house points.”

Said teen glared daggers at Senan who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“Now,” the Master of Death looked around, “since there is only 15 minutes left and this is - if I am not mistaken - your last class for today, I’m dismissing you earlier. Please, for our next lesson read chapter one in your books. Next time we will be practicing the Patronus charm, and I need you to know the theory behind it and against which creatures it can be used. Dismissed,” with that said Senan offered a small smile to everyone before he rounded his desk and took a seat, watching as the students trailed out of the classroom, most of them amazed and others slightly outraged, but to Senan’s surprise more than half of them agreed with his rules and were excited about their next class with him.

“You handled this beautifully, my Master,” Luka spoke up when the door closed behind the last student, and Death came to stand behind Senan, placing his hands on the wizard’s tense shoulders.

“This world is so different from the one I remember,” Senan whispered, hitting his head back against the high backrest of his chair and allowing his eyes to slip closed while Luka massaged circles into the cramped muscles of Senan’s shoulders. “Harry and Hermione are friends, as much as I can see, but Ron… I guess without all the horrors of my world, there was just not enough to create a bond between him, Hermione and my other self.”

“And yet Harry has good friends,” Luka offered and Senan’s lips tilted up. “Young Draco and Hermione, people from other houses,” Death listed, “he is loved by many and looked up to.” Senan tilted his head back a bit to look at Luka who was smiling down at him lovingly. “Even though he and you are literally worlds apart, you are practically the same.”

“We aren’t,” Senan whispered and Luka frowned when the wizard stood up and walked over to the window, staring at the forest spreading into the distance. “He is innocent, pure, his heart and mind are open and full of love. Have you seen that he has friends from every house? They all love him and respect him,” the wizard murmured thoughtfully, his voice full of sorrow, and Luka sighed as he walked over to stand behind Senan, placing his hands on his Master’s shoulders.

“You had many friends too, _Harry_ ,” Death spoke quietly, resting his cheek against the wizard’s head. “They loved you. They respected you. They followed you.”

“They followed the _savior_ ,” Senan pressed out bitterly. “They feared and revered me.”

“And even though you knew that to one degree, even though you were well aware that most of the people you lived with before you started your travels were by your side because of what you are, you _still_ let them in. You still cared about them. You still loved them. Your heart is big and full of love, my beautiful Master…”

“Please, Death,” Senan interrupted Luka and walked out of his hold, never turning around to face him. “I asked you to stop calling me Master.”

Luka sighed and took a hold of Senan’s right arm, turning him around so that he could look into those amazing emerald orbs, unique only to his beautiful Master. The Harry Potter of this dimension didn’t have such glowing emerald orbs, eyes the color of the dreaded curse which marked Senan for all eternity.

With a loving smile, Luka cupped Senan’s face within his warm hands and caressed pale cheeks with his thumbs.

“Does it bother you that much?” Luka asked tenderly while Senan tried to no avail to look away form Death’s scorching gaze.

“I do not rule over you,” the wizard murmured, hardly parting his lips, and Luka laughed in a subdued way, leaning forward to connect their foreheads as eyes darker than sin slipped closed, and Senan’s own emerald depths copied that action.

“You have my heart in keeping,” Luka spoke warmly, voice deep and somehow strained. “You have had it before you even knew about the darkness of the world, for I have seen you when you were but a child. I have seen the goodness of your heart. I have seen the light in your soul. I have watched over you and prayed - prayed for the first time in my existence, that I would one day have you for myself. I hadn’t thought in my most hopeful dreams that you would become my Master, Harry James Potter, but I can say for certain that no man is more worthy of being Master of Death than you are, and I shall find a way to prove that to you. I shall find a way to show you that you are far more than the shallow shadow of a man you think you are. I shall show you that you _do_ know how to love and that you do so unconditionally and without restraint. You may have forgotten how much you can love because you have been keeping yourself from human contact for so many years, but I know you, my perfect Master, and I know that soon enough you will realize my words as true, and then…” Death chuckled and leaned closer, lips merely pressing for less than a second against Senan’s making the wizard gasp and shiver. “Then I shall make you mine, and nothing will take you from my side again.”

“You sound so confidant,” Senan’s voice came out broken and strained, and when Luka moved his head back a bit to look in the wizard’s eyes, Senan saw a gleam of such certainty in those void-like depths that his heartbeat stuttered.

“Like I’ve already told you, _Senan_ ,” Death spoke as his eyes darted from Senan’s orbs to his lips, “I see you.” Just as Luka leaned in to kiss Senan for real, the door was slammed open and the two jumped apart.

Well, _Senan_ jumped out of Luka’s hold, immediately turning his back to the door and gathering the papers on top of his desk, cursing vividly in his mind as he fought to suppress the blush he could feel burning in his cheeks.

“Ooookaaay, awkward!”

“Professor Black!” Senan spun around again, smiling brightly at Sirius who stood in the doorway with amusement tilting his lips. “Luka and I were just getting ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner.”

“Right,” Sirius drawled teasingly, grinning when Senan’s cheeks turned bright red and Luka cleared his throat, right fist covering his lips to hide a grin of his own. “Well, Lily, James, Severus, Remus and I talked, and we really want to get to know you better so we wanted to invite the two of you over to our chambers for a small private diner. The children will join us too.”

“We don’t want to impose.”

“That would be lovely.”

Senan glared at Luka after they spoke at the same time. Sirius let go of a booming laugh, and the emerald-eyed wizard let go of a grave sigh.

“Alright,” he acquiesced, “lead the way.” Sirius nodded with a bright smile and turned on his heel.

“Follow me,” with that said Sirius walked out of the classroom, and the two followed after him Luka standing as tall and proud as ever while Senan seemed to shrink more and more into himself with each corridor they passed. “I gotta tell you, we were all very surprised when we saw you this morning. I mean you don’t look older than _20_ and yet you’re already a Master of Defense, you can see where we would think you’d be older. And when you said you traveled around a lot we were really interested in hearing some of your stories,” Sirius chatted happily and Senan glanced at Luka almost panicking. “We don’t want to impose or anything, but you seem like really good guys and we would really like to get to know you.” Sirius looked over his shoulder at Senan and Luka, and the Master of Death took a deep breath.

“You all seem like good people too,” Senan answered albeit with much less enthusiasm, and Sirius smiled happily.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy dinner. Lily and Remy made it since they both love to cook so much. We eat what they make at least twice a week, and sometimes even Harry makes dinner for us if there’s not too much school work or they cancel Quidditch practice for some reason…” while Sirius chatted a thousand miles per hour, Luka observed Senan.

His Master appeared to be deep in thought, and Death could see in those expressive eyes that Senan was worried, confused and sorrow-full, and yet behind those feelings Luka could see that Senan was also in a way happy.

They walked into the part of Hogwarts where family suits were located and stopped in front of a portrait which showed a white unicorn drinking from a pond located within a beautiful meadow with a full moon shining down upon it from a cloudless sky.

“Family affairs,” Sirius spoke the password and the portrait opened, and the three walked into a big comfortable living room where James, Severus and Remus already sat in front of the fireplace.

“You’re here already!” James greeted cheerfully and walked over to shake hands with Luka and Senan while Sirius took a seat on the loveseat beside Remus immediately draping an arm around the werewolf’s shoulders.

“Thank you for the invitation. I hope we are not intruding,” Senan said and James waved him off.

“We wouldn’t invite you if you would intrude, trust me. We’re a bit of a tight knit group, if you get what I mean,” James spoke as they joined the others and while Senan took a seat in an armchair Luka remained standing a little behind it, hands clasped behind his back and eyes taking everything in.

“So how was your first day of teaching?” Remus asked kindly and Senan sighed.

“Everything went surprisingly well. I only had first, third and sixth years today, and tomorrow I have seventh years. The day after tomorrow I have second and fourth years, the day after double classes with fifth years and on Friday I have double classes with sixth and seventh years. My schedule isn’t exactly strenuous. I thought I would have much more to do, but I do believe it will make grading easier since I will have enough time between each group of students to do so.”

“You will have more than enough time,” Severus offered helpfully. “Our schedules are made in such a way that we have time to prepare classes and grade papers, and then to organize private lessons if a student asks for them. Heads of Houses also have to spend time with the students of their House, but no one ever complained that there wasn’t enough time for everything, and most of us take weekends to spend them with our families, especially professors whose children and spouses aren’t here in Hogwarts.”

“Oh! You’re here already!” Lily chose that moment to walk in and Senan stood up, freezing up when the cheerful woman wrapped him up in a hug, but he caught himself in time and returned it albeit weakly. “I know we’ve already welcomed you, but let me just say that we hope you’ll have a nice time here at Hogwarts and that you won’t be a stranger. We know you have Luka with you, but I’m sure both of you would like to spend some time with other people as well occasionally.” She winked at Senan and the raven haired wizard blushed when Sirius cleared his throat, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, and Senan glared at Luka when he heard him chuckle.

“Thank you, Mrs. Potter,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Please, call me Lily,” she corrected him as she took a step back, raising an eyebrow when Senan suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“I completely forgot,” he muttered as he glanced around before looking down at his hands, making everyone except Luka look at him in wonder.

“Forgot what?” Lily asked only to gape together with everyone else when Senan snapped the fingers of his right hand and a beautiful bouquet of white roses and red calla lilies nestled beautifully within big green leaves appeared in his hand.

“Oh bloody…” he huffed as he almost glared at the flowers before offering them to the bewildered woman, “Never mind,” he shrugged although there was a small pout to his lips, “I can’t seem to get the callas any color other than red.”

“Senan, you didn’t have to…”

“Please,” he interrupted her and smiled, “it is tradition to bring at least _something_ when you’re invited to dinner.” Lily smiled at him warmly and took the flowers bringing them to her nose to smell them only to move back in surprise.

“The fragrance is so natural,” she wondered looking at her family in slight shock.

“Kid, you’re _good_ ,” Sirius muttered and Senan blushed, _feeling_ Luka’s amused stare on the back of his head. “Wordless, wandless _and_ spot on with _everything_.”

“Everything except the color,” the Master of Death muttered as he raised his right hand to gently caress one of the red callas with the back of his fingers.

“They’re beautiful, Senan,” Lily spoke with a tender smile, and Senan felt his heart constrict. “You’ll have to make another one when this one disappears.”

“It won’t,” everyone looked at Luka when the butler spoke up, drawing expressions of amazement to everyone’s faces and making Senan wince. “Master Senan’s creations never disappear.”

“I wouldn’t say _never_ ,” Senan spoke up, trying to make everyone stop gaping at him since it was making him very uncomfortable. “They will probably disappear _some_ day.”

“Nothing you conjured ever disappeared?” Remus asked and Senan shrugged his shoulders trying to appear casual as he raised a hand to tuck a few strands of the messy fringe behind an ear.

“Not since I came of age,” he admitted almost shyly.

“Wow, you must be really powerful,” Sirius leaned forward with a bright smile and Senan looked at him from under raised eyebrows.

“You don’t mind?” he questioned in confusion, managing to shock everyone again.

“Why would we mind?” Severus asked with a scowl and Senan shrugged again.

“People usually steer away from everyone even slightly different,” he said only to have Lily, Remus and James roll their eyes, Severus scoff disdainfully and Sirius pretend to gag.

“We’re not _people_ , honey,” Lily said and gently patted Senan’s shoulder. “Now, I’m going to put this in a nice vase and bring you something to drink. Harry and the others should be here in a few minutes.”

“Alright,” Senan nodded and took a seat again, managing not to look as though a mountain just fell off of his back. Before anyone could say anything the portrait opened letting in Harry and the twins, Draco and Teddy, and all of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Luka and Senan who stood up to greet them.

“Professor Campbell?” Harry smiled at him brightly, Alexander and Michaela cheered a bit, Draco grinned and Teddy looked at him in pure curiosity since he hadn’t yet had classes with Senan.

“Hello, Mr. Potter,” Senan greeted with a warm smile.

“We’ve invited Senan to dinner,” James said while the youngest among them went to greet their parents.

“Welcome then, Professor…”

“It’s Senan,” the Master of Death corrected Harry when the 16 year old came to shake his hand followed by Draco. “Outside of the classroom you can address me by my name. Mister or Professor Campbell makes me feel old.”

“That applies to you as well, Senan,” Remus called out teasingly, “and of course, to you too Luka.”

“Of course,” Luka bowed his head at Remus with a small smirk tilting his lips. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“Lily called dibs on the kitchen today. Just sit down and enjoy yourself,” James said and Senan looked at Luka, nodding at Death before he took a seat himself.

“I hope tea is alright,” Lily spoke up as she walked into the living room with a tray carrying two cups of steaming tea. “I forgot to ask what you might want and then I had to take care of the roast so it doesn’t burn.”

“Tea is more than alright, thank you,” Senan said while Lily gave him and Luka their cups, smiling at them brightly before she left the room again.

“Did you two like your classes with Senan?” James asked the twins and they grinned brightly at him.

“We did!” Alexander spoke cheerfully and Senan’s lips tilted up in fondness.

“Senan told us _loads_ about defensive magic and said that we’d start practicing next week! He also said that we’ll get to see different creatures throughout the year!” Michaela took over when her brother looked at her, and the adults looked at Senan who winced a bit.

“It is my firm belief that learning is easier through practice, so I’ll be bringing less dangerous creatures to class when we’ll learn about them. That way the children will know what they might face one day.”

“Now I’m _really_ sorry we didn’t have you teaching us from the beginning,” Harry almost _whined_ and Senan looked at the teen, noticing that Draco was nodding fervently in agreement.

“We’ve had _horrible_ teachers up until you,” he sneered.

“We’ll you can hardly conclude that since we hadn’t done anything yet,” Senan said and the two teens shook their heads almost in tandem.

“Our teachers were horrible,” Teddy agreed from where he sat in front of Sirius and Remus leaning back on his parents’ legs.

“First year we had professor Quirrell who was _so clumsy_ he ended up hurting himself more times than he actually managed to teach us something. He left at the end of the year because everyone, including himself, feared for his health,” Harry muttered with an eye-roll.

“Then in second year we had Lockheart,” Draco groaned before he looked at Harry, and the two trembled with a ‘yuck’. “Stuck up, narcissistic, incompetent idiot if you ask me,” the blond Slytherin muttered.

“Then in my second year and their third we had Nymphadora Tonks,” Teddy took over, “an Auror in training. She was kinda good, but we didn’t learn much from her. She’d go on and on talking about everything and nothing so we had to learn everything by ourselves,” the fifteen year old whined and Harry and Draco snickered.

“Well at least she’d make us laugh with how clumsy she was,” Harry admitted.

“And last year we had Umbridge,” Draco said and everyone, even the adults paled at the mention of the woman, Senan needing to remind himself that he shouldn’t know about her and using every bit of self-control as not to openly wince and shiver.

“When Dumbledore took her as a professor here at Hogwarts he didn’t know she was one of the Pure-blood activists,” James growled and Senan frowned at him.

“I’m sorry, Luka and I hadn’t been in England for a very long time,” he spoke in confusion. “Pure-blood activists?”

“It’s a group of people that started to gather some 5 years ago,” Severus answered. “While their beliefs are pretty old, they’ve only now started acting up on them since the Minister supports them to a degree. They’ve started a campaign to remove all muggle-borns and half-bloods from our society, and started petitioning to make a list of every werewolf, vampire, veela - everyone that isn’t _human_ , and separate them from us.”

“That’s horrible,” Senan muttered with a frown, looking at Luka who had his head bowed, eyes focused on the floor and a scowl marring his handsome face.

“Until a year ago it was just talk,” James spoke darkly. “Unfortunately a lot of those activists come from rich families and they managed to get into the Ministry. Things are becoming a bit dangerous right now.”

“How do you mean that?” Senan leaned forward with a dark frown.

“Three weeks ago a family of werewolves in Godric’s Hallow was attacked,” Remus answered and Senan’s heart clenched when he saw the kind man look sadly at Teddy before he brushed his hand through the teen’s wild pepper-blond hair. “No one can prove that it was done by the activists, but everyone knows it. Unfortunately, they’ve managed to get so deep into the Ministry that there’s nothing anyone can do. The Ministry needs funding and the activists are more than generous.” The smile with which Remus looked at Senan was strained, and the Master of Death frowned deeply.

“But those beliefs aren’t widely spread,” Senan said, looking around at everyone. “Surely something can be done against them.”

“Not until we can prove that they’re the ones in charge of the attacks,” Sirius bit out angrily.

“Attacks?” Senan whispered, eyes widening in horror.

“Several were done in the last year,” Severus confirmed and Senan swallowed audibly before looking at Death.

“Luka…”

“It will be done.” The others looked at Luka in shock, trembling at the dark tone with which he spoke.

“Excuse me, but...” Harry leaned forward with a confused frown on his face. “ _What_ will be done? Senan didn’t say…”

“My Master doesn’t need to say it, young Master Potter,” Luka smiled kindly at the teen although his dark eyes were glimmering dangerously. “I know exactly what he wants me to do. I would not be his butler if I couldn’t fulfill his every wish.”

While Senan sighed and shook his head everyone else exchanged intrigued glances.

“You are one very loyal man, Luka,” James stated and Luka chuckled darkly.

“I am merely one hellish butler.”

Senan choked up on Luka’s words, shooting a small glare at Luka while everyone else laughed, not really understanding what Luka meant by that, but finding the small exchange between Senan and Luka entertaining.

“Dinner is ready!” Lily called out to them, saving Luka from a harsh chastising.

They all moved to the dining room with Senan and Luka walking in the back.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Senan whispered to Death who merely nodded.

“I do suppose, since we will be staying here for an undetermined amount of time, that we can do something about it,” he murmured so only Senan could hear him, earning himself a surprised glance.

“I thought you would tell me that we are not supposed to mingle,” Senan muttered and Luka merely chuckled.

“You are the Master of Death, and I am Death,” he said, leaning closely to whisper in Senan’s ear. “There are _very_ few rules that we respond to.”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Lily called out merrily and the addressed men jumped apart, for once _both_ looking taken aback. “Come on, or the dinner will go cold.”

“Excuse us,” Senan apologized while they took seats at the table, “I was merely telling Luka that tomorrow he would go to London and that he should pack tonight since we don’t know how long it will take,” he explained while Lily shared out portions of stake, potatoes and salad.

“Usually I would wonder what one man would be able to do, but Luka seems somehow competent enough to at least gather enough information,” Severus spoke teasingly.

“We’ve done a lot of things in our travels,” Senan answered. “I trust Luka to gather the information I will need and come back safe and sound.”

“I am surprised though that he would leave you here alone,” Sirius grinned making Senan blush, remembering that the grinning man caught him and Luka about to kiss.

“I do not fear for Senan’s safety,” Luka answered honestly. “I do no exaggerate when I say that he is more powerful than me in many aspects.”

“We’ve seen Senan do wandless and wordless magic!” Alexander cheered with a full mouth.

“Sasha! Swallow before you speak!” Lily chastised the boy, although she was smiling. “Misha, eat your vegetables,” she warned her daughter.

“Yes, mama,” Misha grumbled but did as she was told while Sasha and Harry smiled at their sister.

“It takes a lot of power to do such magic,” Severus commented shooting a pointed glance at Senan. “I’ve never heard of the Campbell family. If I may ask - and please don’t be offended - are your parents pure-bloods?”

That question took Senan aback, making him pale slightly, and everyone else froze up.

“Erm…” Senan swallowed the bite he took before taking a sip of wine, wrecking his mind for an answer since Luka never managed to tell him what he should say in such a situation.

 _Well, what the hell_ , he thought, making peace with the fact that he wouldn’t be able to avoid that question, _they’ll never know it as truth or lies either way._

“My father was a pure-blood,” he finally spoke, marveling at the fact that his voice wavered only a little, “and my mother was a muggle-born witch. To my knowledge they were both powerful in their own right.”

“Were?” Lily muttered with a frown and Senan licked his lips before he swallowed difficultly.

“They died when I was a baby. I never really got to know them,” he spoke in a tight voice, eyes stinging, and everyone else around the table paled.

“I’m sorry,” Severus spoke compassionately and Senan shook his head, doing his best to smile reassuringly.

“You couldn’t have known,” he said, making Severus’ frown deepen.

“My lord and lady Campbell were murdered when young Master was 15 months old,” Luka took over while Senan looked at his plate, grateful that Death relieved him of telling the modified story since Senan didn’t know if he would be able to speak. “I was 14 at that time so I remember it quite well. To this day we don’t know who did it. I only remember lady Campbell giving Senan to me and telling me to run. Not knowing what else to do, I took him and ran away. I brought him to another house belonging to the Campbell family and hid there for four days. Making sure that Master Senan would be safe, I went back to see what happened. I found my Masters and my own parents dead. We hadn’t returned to that house since, and I have been taking care of Master Senan myself.”

“He made sure that I learned everything, going so far as to finding good teachers for me to be home-schooled. Only after I’ve learned everything they could teach me did Luka and I set out to travel,” Senan took over, gifting Luka with a small smile. “I have to admit that I was a difficult child and an even worse teenager, not to mention that I have been pulling Luka around for what feels like a lifetime,” he spoke softly and Luka returned it kindly. “He never once left my side unless I told him to, and even _then_ he somehow managed to keep an eye on me.”

“And I always will, young Master,” Luka spoke that with a small bow and Senan looked at his plate, unaware that he was smiling tenderly and that there was a small blush on his cheeks.

“You must care for one another a lot,” Draco spoke up while Misha sighed with a dreamy expression, making Senan realize what that exchange between Luka and himself must have looked like.

“Luka must really love you,” Misha whispered with a dreamy smile.

“That’s not - I mean - Luka and I…”

“Oh, come on, Senan,” James interrupted him with a huge grin. “It wouldn’t be more obvious that the two of you love one another if you had it written on your foreheads for everyone to see.” Senan blushed furiously while Luka cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

“It’s perfectly alright, you know?” Remus said to Senan who winced and hunched his shoulders. “Sure, same-sex relationships aren’t exactly accepted in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world it’s completely normal.”

“But we’re not…” Senan bit his lip, struggling to stop blushing, hands fisted on his knees.

He looked up when he felt a hand land on his right shoulder and found Luka smiling at him reassuringly. Senan felt as though all the tension left his body, and he finally breathed out, lips tilting up and eyes softening.

“Maybe we are,” the Master of Death murmured and Luka took his hand off of Senan’s shoulder and the two looked at the others finding some of them grinning brightly (James, Sirius, Harry and Draco) smiling tenderly (Remus and Lily), humming knowingly (Severus), pretending to gag (Sasha) and sighing dreamily (Misha).

“So!” James clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I just remembered that we never asked how old you are, Senan! We know Luka’s 11 years older than you, but…”

“I’m 27,” Senan cut James off making the teens gape at Luka.

“You’re 38?!” Draco piped out.

“Looking good,” Harry muttered in amazement and the adults laughed at them while Luka bowed his head at Harry with a chuckle.

“Anyway,” Lily drew everyone’s attention to herself, “I’ve made cake! Does anyone want some?”

**cut**

“You need to go right away,” Senan spoke the moment he and Luka left the others and made their way towards their chambers. “We need to know what we’re dealing with. If it’s as bad as I think it is, Remus might be in danger, and I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“It will be done,” Luka said, and before Senan could enter his rooms, Death grabbed his arm and spun him around, lips covering his Master’s in a deep searing kiss leaving Senan breathless and weak in the knees. “Whatever happens while I am away, Master, do not do anything on your own. Call my name and I will be there,” Luka murmured against Senan’s lips and the wizard let go of a wavering breath.

“You as well,” Senan whispered without really thinking about it and Luka smiled against his lips.

“I will return as soon as I find something,” with that said Luka vanished without a sound, leaving Senan alone in the corridor.

The Master of Death walked into his chambers, closing the door before leaning back against them, eyes dazed and cheeks tinted red.

 _What is going on with me?_ He wondered as he slowly walked over to the window to look up at the star covered sky.

_For centuries I’ve avoided him. For centuries I’ve been convinced that I could never love him._

He weakly took a seat in the chair by the window before he braced his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

_It has been so long since I started running, so long since I last allowed myself to be in another’s company. I thought I had forgotten how to care. I thought I had forgotten how to…_

A silent gasp passed lush lips and hidden emerald eyes filled with tears, a weary heart beating quickly.

_Maybe - just maybe - I still remember…_

**cut**

_I never may turn the loop of a road_  
Where sudden, ahead, the sea is lying,  
But my heart drags down with an ancient load-  
My heart, that a second before was flying.

 _I never behold the quivering rain-_  
And sweeter the rain than a lover to me-  
But my heart is wild in my breast with pain;  
My heart, that was tapping contentedly.

 _There's never a rose spreads new at my door_  
Nor a strange bird crosses the moon at night  
But I know I have known its beauty before,  
And a terrible sorrow along with the sight.

 _The look of a laurel tree birthed for May_  
Or a sycamore bared for a new November  
Is as old and as sad as my furtherest day-  
What is it, what is it, I almost remember?

_\- Dorothy Parker, ‘Temps Perdu’_

**cut**

Senan took a deep breath as he finished rearranging the classroom for his first practical class with the sixth years. His first week of teaching passed relatively well. He has already spent two nights with the Potters, Blacks and Severus, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself that they weren’t the people he once knew, he couldn’t help but feel himself liking them more and more. They’ve accepted him without any conditions with open arms and honest smiles, and Senan knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming to love them dearly, and that frightened him.

That frightened him a lot.

He looked up when the door opened and Harry walked in with a bright smile. “Good morning, Professor Campbell!”

“Good morning, Harry,” Senan answered warmly while Harry looked around the classroom with an excited grin.

“Wow!” he gushed excitedly, “I can’t _wait_ for us to start!” The teen grinned brightly at Senan who chuckled and came to stand beside Harry, noting with slight interest that they were almost the same height.

“You’ve arrived early,” Senan commented and Harry shrugged before he placed his bag on the ground beside one of the desks pushed against the wall, turned around and hopped up to sit on top of the desk, swaying his legs much to Senan’s amusement.

“I don’t have other classes before yours so I thought I’d drop by earlier,” Harry said with an easy-going smile and Senan hummed, crossing his arms loosely over his chest and walking over to lean back against the desk to Harry’s right.

“Have you started Quidditch practice yet?” Senan asked and Harry shook his head.

“From Monday,” he answered. “We need to pick new Beaters and the tryouts are this weekend.”

“Do you have someone in mind already?” Harry snickered and Senan’s eyebrows rose a bit.

“I would have chosen Sasha and Misha if they were in my house. Those two are like Bludgers themselves,” he winked at Senan who laughed quietly, shaking his head as the memory of the two first year twins running into his classroom with the brightest smiles ever flashed through his mind.

“You care for your siblings a lot,” Senan commented and Harry sighed.

“I’d give my life for them without a second thought,” he admitted with a shrug and a small blush. “After me, my parents thought they wouldn’t be able to have any more children. Sasha and Misha were a miracle.”

Senan nodded in understanding and clapped Harry’s back in a small offer of comfort and reassurance.

“Luka hasn’t returned yet?” Harry asked and it was Senan’s turn to sigh.

“No. I hadn’t heard from him yet,” he answered and Harry frowned at him thoughtfully.

“You’re worried about him,” he concluded and Senan bit into his bottom lip.

“I know I don’t have to be worried about him,” he spoke slowly, “he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. I just…”

“Can’t help it, right?” Harry finished for Senan with a small, understanding upturn of lips.

Senan snorted and shook his head.

“He is the only one I’ve had for a very long time. I’ve never had any real friends since I’ve traveled a lot, and those few that I’ve had were with me not because of who I am, but because of _what_ I am. Since I’ve never known family, I don’t believe that I can give Luka what he wants - what he _needs_ me to give him. I don’t know if I can love him the way he deserves to be loved.”

“That’s nonsense.” Senan looked at Harry with a startled countenance and the teen huffed and rolled his eyes at the Master of Death. “You care for him right? You’d give everything for him? You love to see him smile and you want to make him happy. Isn’t that enough? I mean - I’m known to be _dumb_ when it comes to emotions and such things, but even _I_ can see that Luka would put the whole world at your feet if you asked him to.”

Senan stared at Harry while the teen smirked at him knowingly, jade eyes twinkling with mirth.

“We don’t really know you and Luka, but from what I’ve seen that first night, Luka’s a really good guy. Somewhat _dark_ and _mysterious_ ,” he drawled teasingly and snorted, “but he seems to be a good guy. I mean he stuck with you after you lost your family - after _he_ lost his family. He raised you and took care of you. According to what you two told us, he was beside you every step of the way. If that’s true, then he has seen you at your worst and at your best, and he’s _still_ right there beside you! Now if _that_ isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

Senan was speechless for a good few minutes, just staring at Harry completely taken aback. Harry snickered at Senan and nudged the older wizard with his elbow.

“Stop gaping. Something’s gonna fly in,” the teen teased and Senan snapped his mouth shut, blushing furiously as he looked at the ground, lips pursed in a pout as Harry’s words rolled around his mind.

“But,” Senan murmured, eyes distant, and Harry wasn’t sure the older man was aware he was speaking aloud, “why does he love me? I’ve never learned how to…”

“You can’t _learn_ how to love,” Harry whispered, placing a comforting hand on Senan’s shoulder, and the Master of Death looked at his other self, finding Harry smiling kindly at him. “My mom told me that you can’t _learn_ how to love anyone. You either love or you don’t, there’s no in between. There are many sorts of love, but the fact stands that you can’t learn how to do it, just like you can’t learn how to feel sorry, or happy, or sad. You simply _do_.”

Senan swallowed audibly and nodded. “Your mom is a very wise woman,” he spoke in a strained voice making Harry laugh quietly.

“We talk a lot, my mom and me,” he said. “She told me once that she and my dad hadn’t been the best of friends during their schooling, and yet with how much he tried to win her affections, she just couldn’t help but notice him. Dad changed a lot for her and did everything in his power to become a man she could love. Mom talked to my grandma about dad, and she told her what I’ve just told you. You can’t _learn_ to love anyone. You just do or don’t.”

Senan chuckled and nodded.

“Right,” he muttered and stood up just as the door opened and students started to trail in. Harry grinned when Draco and Hermione immediately ran over to him while Senan came to stand in front of his desk, waiting for everyone to enter, storing the conversation he just had with Harry into the back of his mind for later analyzing.

“Good morning, everyone,” Senan greeted once everyone was in and he closed the door with a flick of his fingers. “Mr. Weasley, I do believe you owe me something?” Said teen walked over, shooting daggers at Senan and handed him a rolled up parchment, earning a small smile from his professor. “Thank you, Mr. Weasley, please join the others now.” The teen went to stand in the very back of the group of students from different houses who were looking around the room with questioning expressions. “Now!” Senan clapped his hands, attracting everyone’s attention, and his lips tilted up when he saw some of them hopping in excitement. A hand was raised and he chuckled seeing that it was Hermione who had a question. “Yes, Ms. Granger?”

“You’ve asked us to read the first chapter of our books, sir,” she said and Senan nodded.

“I did, and I do hope you’ve all headed my advice since I’ve prepared a short quiz for the next part of our lesson with questions from the first chapter.” Senan almost laughed when he saw several people pale, deciding not to tell them that the quiz wouldn’t be important for their grade until the very last minute. “But for the first part of today’s classes, you will all stand around the room in two lines. We will be practicing the summoning of our Patronus. Can _anyone_ tell me what the Patronus is?” he spoke as he walked down the middle of the class, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for students to raise their hands. “Mr. Malfoy?”

“A Patronus is the material manifestation of good feelings, a magical protector summoned by a Wizard or a Witch to shield them from any creature feeding off of good feelings,” Draco gave a text book answer and Senan nodded.

“What is needed to summon a Patronus? Ms. Parkinson?” The Slytherin girl straightened when she was called out.

“One needs to think of the happiest memory of their lives,” she said, and Senan hummed.

“That is right by the book, _but_ not entirely true,” he said and everyone frowned in confusion. “To summon the Patronus you don’t need to think of a really happy memory. You just need to _feel_ happy. Some if not _many_ people, don’t really have a memory they could call ‘happiest’. In essence, what you need to do when summoning the Patronus, is to clear your mind of negative feelings and make yourself feel _happy_.” When he saw most of the students nod in understanding, Senan moved onto his next question. “What shape will the Patronus take? Mr. Potter?” Harry smiled at him before he answered.

“The Patronus will take the shape of an animal closest to the person’s character. In some cases, though, the Patronus will take the shape of an animal closest to the character of the person they hold most dear.”

Senan nodded and stopped in front of his desk, turning around to face his students.

“That is all correct. 10 points to Slytherin and 10 points to Gryffindor. Now,” the students gasped, even Harry and Draco, when a long intricate stick slipped out of Senan’s right sleeve and into his hand. “Since you need to see the moves for this charm, I’ll use my wand this once, and then you will start practicing so pay close attention.”

The Master of Death raised his right arm, not noticing that everyone in the room was holding their breaths.

“Expecto Patronum!” his voice was soft but clear, and a bright light shone at the tip of Senan’s wand before the light spread out materializing into something no one could name, and made Senan’s eyes widen. He quickly schooled his expression into a calm one, watching the dragon-like creature soar above everyone searching for a threat before it realized there was none, let go of a mighty cry and disappeared in a puff of white mist.

Senan cleared his throat and his wand disappeared up his sleeve. “That is how you summon a Patronus,” he spoke, grateful that his voice didn’t come out as strained, since he was feeling quite confused and shaken. He knew very well what his Patronus was, and his heart clenched in his chest at what that meant, but he had no time to think of it at that moment. “Now, I know how hard it is to stop thinking, but do try to focus on a single thing that makes you truly, honestly happy. I’ll go around the room and help you if you have any problems, but I can’t do this for you so you really have to try.”

With that said, Senan took his robe off and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing a wand-holster attached to his right forearm. As his students started to practice, he walked among them showing some how to hold their wand properly and do the move necessary for the spell and correcting the stance of others telling them to relax. To his quiet joy he saw that many were managing to at least produce a silvery mist, and to his great surprise Harry, Draco and Hermione managed to produce an orb of light on their fifth or fourth try.

“I don’t get it,” Hermione grumbled much to the amusement of her friends as she stared at her wand with a pout. Senan was nearby when she spoke, and he chuckled and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

“Try it again. Concentrate. It takes a lot of practice, but it’s not impossible,” he reassured her and Hermione took a deep breath, raising her wand.

“Expecto Patronum!” she spoke firmly, but again she produced just an orb of light, making Senan laugh quietly when she huffed angrily.

“Relax, Ms. Granger,” he spoke warmly, noticing that most of students were paying close attention to his and Hermione’s conversation. “What have you chosen as the memory which makes you happiest?”

“The first day I came to Hogwarts,” she answered with a blush and Senan hummed in understanding.

“While I understand that it was a happy memory for you, and that you will always hold it in your heart, maybe you should think harder. Find something that makes you completely happy. Something that makes your heart race and any other thought disappear,” as he spoke those who stood in front of him saw Senan’s emerald eyes glimmer and full lips tilt into a small, melancholic smile. “Expecto Patronum,” he spoke in a whisper, and the dragon-like creature flew out of a small ball of light which appeared above his right hand darting out into the air and vanishing just as quickly with a mighty trill. “And just let it happen,” with those words he looked in Hermione’s eyes.

“What do _you_ think of?” Senan turned around to look at Ron who was sneering at him, and the Master of Death noted that Ron wasn’t even able to produce a weak light. “You make it sound so easy, _sir_. We can’t just _be happy_ and _let it happen_.” Senan sighed and clasped his hands behind his back.

“You can’t if you don’t let go, Mr. Weasley. Since you’ve felt so free as to ask me what I thought of, please tell me what have _you_ been thinking of?” Ron blushed furiously and looked away.

“First time I climbed a broom,” he grumbled and Senan chuckled.

“When I first started to learn how to produce a Patronus, I thought of that too,” the youngest Weasley boy looked at him in shock, and Senan offered him a small smile. “I thought that the feeling of freedom was equal to the feeling of happiness. The man teaching me then told me to think really hard. After that it all came down to practicing, and it was then that I realized what truly made me happy, what erased all other thoughts from my mind and allowed me to focus enough to summon a real Patronus.”

“What was it?” Hannah Abbot asked and Senan smiled sadly.

“The thought of meeting my family one day,” he answered honestly hearing Draco and Harry gasp since they were the only ones in the room who knew a version of what happened to Senan. “Alright now, we don’t have much time,” Senan broke the heavy atmosphere, not seeing Hermione, Harry and Draco exchange understanding glances. “Let’s go back to practicing.”

And as the students did as they were told Senan went to sit back on his desk, keeping a watchful eye on everyone.

And to his joy, three students managed to produce a corporeal Patronus after several tries.

Hermione’s was a soaring owl.

Draco’s was a beautiful stag.

And Harry’s?

Harry’s Patronus was a galloping mare, and Senan’s heart jumped in his chest, lips tilting up when he saw both Draco and Harry blush, the teens sharing a smile of mutual understanding.

And in Senan’s old, weary heart a spark of warmth ignited.

**cut**

_I thought I had forgotten,_  
But it all came back again  
To-night with the first spring thunder  
In a rush of rain.

 _I remembered a darkened doorway_  
Where we stood while the storm swept by,  
Thunder gripping the earth  
And lightning scrawled on the sky.

 _The passing motor busses swayed,_  
For the street was a river of rain,  
Lashed into little golden waves  
In the lamp light's stain.

 _With the wild spring rain and thunder_  
My heart was wild and gay;  
Your eyes said more to me that night  
Than your lips would ever say.

 _I thought I had forgotten,_  
But it all came back again  
To-night with the first spring thunder  
In a rush of rain.

_\- Sara Teasdale, ‘Spring Rain’_

**cut**

Death prowled soundlessly down the streets of Diagon Alley. It has been 5 days since he left his Master to search for answers to their questions, and he had most of them. Only one question remained to be answered, and if the universe was on his side, he would have it before dawn broke.

Looking up at the moonlit sky, thin lips tilted into a smirk, and with the sound of fluttering wings Death disappeared, only to materialize in the middle of a bedroom within the house he stood by a second ago.

He walked over to the king sized bed and took seat to the right of the sleeping witch, waking her up when he covered her lips with his hand, muffling her shocked scream.

“Now, now, Delores,” he murmured, staring in her wide, fear-filled eyes, “you and I both know that there is no one here to help you. I have only one question for you and then I will be on my merry way again.”

She nodded her head minutely, staring in the black eyes which appeared to be as empty as the night sky without stars and the moon to illuminate it.

“Good girl,” Death whispered before he removed his hand, fright-full whimpers passing the woman’s quivering lips. “Who is your leader? Who leads the Pure-blood Activists?”

Delores Umbridge swallowed audibly. There was a thought in her mind to try and reach for her wand, but it was quickly extinguished, because there was something about the man that made her deepest fears come to the forefront of her mind. She felt as though she was standing on the very edge of an abyss, a void which threatened to swallow her.

“Bellatrix,” she stuttered out, “Bellatrix Lestrange.”

Death’s eyebrows met in a dark scowl and thin lips pressed together, hatred and rage shining in black eyes.

“Very well,” he pressed out, but before Delores could say anything or even breathe out in relief, she froze in her place and a pale hand covered her eyes. “For all the lives you took and crimes against the creatures of Magic, you shall now meet your judgment.”

Not heeding the strained gasps of the struggling woman, Death let go of his power, every surface in the room suddenly covered in a thin layer of ice as the temperature dropped drastically.

“Have a safe trip to Hell.”

**cut**

Senan woke up slowly, sighing when he realized it was Saturday, and rolled over in bed, trying to avoid the rays of sunlight dancing over his bed. He covered his head with the warm comforter, letting go of a tired groan, desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

He froze and sat up when he heard low chuckling, and his eyes widened when he saw Death sitting in the armchair beside the window with a closed book in his strong hands, watching Senan with an expression of fondness and care.

“Good morning,” Luka spoke warmly as he stood up, ready to bring his Master a cup of water or summon an elf to bring some tea, but what happened next left him surprised and shocked. He hadn’t even finished wishing good morning to his Master when the wizard darted out of his bed and all but threw himself at Luka, wrapping thin but incredibly strong arms around Death, raven strands free of any bounds dancing around a lithe body before they fell like a curtain around him as he hugged Luka for dear life. “Master…”

“What took you so long?” the wizard whispered before tilting his head back to look up at Luka. A moment later a loving smile tilted Death’s lips, and as he wrapped his right arm around Senan’s slender form, he raised his left hand to gently brush messy tresses behind Senan’s ear, fingers caressing one pale cheek with a fleeting, tender touch.

“I am sorry to have worried you, my beautiful Master,” Luka murmured lovingly, tracing the seam of Senan’s bottom lip with the tip of his thumb, his ancient heart clenching when he saw lush lips quiver. “I have done as you’ve asked. I have information for you which will help you handle the danger which plagues this world.”

“I don’t care,” Senan bit out, hugging Luka tightly as he flattened his smaller body with Luka’s strong one, hiding his face in a broad chest and trembling as Death wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “It has been 5 days. I was worried that…”

“Nothing and no one can take me from your side, my Master. I shall forever be with you,” Luka spoke certainly and Senan trembled against him. “Now, there is no time for us to talk about what I have found out. You must get ready for breakfast.”

“It’s Saturday. I can sleep in.” Senan’s muffled words made Luka laugh quietly.

“It will not do for you to sleep in after only a week of teaching, Senan,” he urged tenderly and Senan moved back looking up in Death’s black eyes. Emerald orbs roamed over the handsome face of Death, over the chiseled chin and high cheekbones, over slanted eyes and straight nose, following the strands of hair darker than Senan’s own which fell to Death’s ears surrounding his eyes which stared at Senan with so many emotions that it made Senan’s heart clench, for what he saw in them made him question everything he did to Luka.

He fell asleep in the early morning for he couldn’t stop thinking of the conversation he had with Harry. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything Luka did for him, and how he - in his confusion and denial - brought nothing but endless waiting and sorrow to Death.

He couldn’t imagine how Luka must have felt every time Senan would offer Death freedom, how Death must have felt when Senan would tell him that he would never be able to love him, because it was obvious - _so, so obvious_ \- that Luka loved him, that he truly and honestly loved him.

Senan still couldn’t imagine _why_ Death cared so much about him, what made the timeless creature fall for someone like him, but he could no longer question it.

And Senan’s heart clenched when he remembered how many times he _must_ have broken Luka’s heart with his denial of what was already there.

**cut**

_Once, when I was young and true,_  
Someone left me sad-  
Broke my brittle heart in two;  
And that is very bad.

 _Love is for unlucky folk,_  
Love is but a curse.  
Once there was a heart I broke;  
And that, I think, is worse.

_\- Dorothy Parker, ‘A Very Short Story’_

**cut**

Now, as he stared in Death’s eyes, Senan could see it all, and it made his heart ache, because behind the warmth of love and devotion, Senan could see the shadows of doubt and heartache.

“I am so sorry,” Senan whispered and Luka’s eyes widened for the smallest of bits, his strong body tensing within Senan’s hold.

“Senan…” before Luka could say anything though, happened something that never happened before.

The Master of Death climbed his tip-toes and raised his arms to cup pale cheeks before his lush lips pressed against the thin, cold lips of Death.

Not knowing what spurred the sudden change in his Master’s feelings, Luka could do nothing else but sigh into the kiss, giving Senan a chance to deepen it. Death’s hold on Senan’s slim waist tightened as passion ignited in his body, and the Master of Death gasped as Luka deepened the kiss, a nimble tongue tracing Senan’s teeth before meeting his own, stealing his breath away.

“Good - oops!!”

The two jumped apart, both blushing furiously and looking at Lily who stood in the doorway, blushing just as brightly if not even more.

“Erm… I knocked?” Lily grinned awkwardly and Luka chuckled while Senan cleared his throat, right hand covering his lips as he tried to gather his wits.

“Good morning, Lily,” Luka greeted her and Lily obviously sagged in relief.

“Luka, it’s good to see you again. We were getting worried that something happened to you,” she said and walked over to wrap Death into a warm hug, one which surprised Luka slightly, but he returned it never the less albeit awkwardly. Senan was the only one he ever held in his arms. To be hugged by someone else, even though Lily didn’t know who or what he really was, felt awkward although not unwelcome.

Not many people viewed Death as something worth hugging.

“I have arrived early this morning,” Luka answered while Lily went on to hug Senan who looked a bit embarrassed since he was standing in the room only in a pair of sweatpants he slept in.

“You really should wear less layers, honey,” Lily teased the raven haired wizard good-naturedly. “It is a pity to hide _that_ body.” Senan blushed again while Luka coughed to hide a smile, shrugging when Senan glared at him over Lily’s shoulder. “Now, why don’t you get dressed. We’ve decided to go to Hogsmead today and thought that we’d take you with us. It’s great that Luka returned so he can come along too!”

Knowing that there was no way he could say no to Lily, Senan merely smiled and snapped his fingers, dressing himself into a pair of trousers, a tight black turtleneck with a dark plaid shirt over it and a pair of black sneakers on his feet.

Lily tsked and shook her head, and Senan yelped when the witch took a hold of the collar of his unbuttoned plaid shirt and tugged it off of him, circling him to get the shirt off of his arms before she threw it on the bed. “Now _that’s_ more like it!” she smiled bright. “You’re just like my Harry, always hiding under too many layers! And the both of you have a gorgeous body!” She exclaimed indignantly making Senan blush and Luka laugh, only to cough to cover it when Senan shot him through with a glare.

“Can we just go now?” Senan asked, dangerously close to whining and Lily rolled her eyes.

“Alright, alright,” she sighed and looked at Luka who merely raised eyebrows at her, hands clasped behind his back, showing off his muscled body dressed in black trousers and a black button up shirt with the two top buttons undone. Lily nodded approvingly and made her way out of the room. “Let’s go! We can’t keep the others waiting!”

Senan let go of a long breath, knowing that there wouldn’t be any point in telling Lily that they’ve been waiting for them while she approved of Senan’s clothing. Senan glanced at Luka when he found Death walking close to his right, and his heart fluttered in his chest only to clench when he saw unanswered questions in Luka’s eyes which stared at Lily’s back as though Death was pointedly trying to ignore Senan.

The Master of Death sighed and looked at the ground.

He has hurt Luka gravely in the past. He was aware of that. And he knew that he would have to talk with Luka and find a way to apologize for everything Senan did to him.

Unfortunately, Senan didn’t know that he wouldn’t get the chance to do so.

**cut**

“Thank you,” Senan thanked the waitress as she handed him his drink after serving the others. They’ve taken a seat in ‘The Three Broomsticks’ after walking around Hogsmead for a few hours, all of them feeling up for a drink. Knowing what would follow since the adults were more than clear with their intentions with all the glances they’ve been casting Luka’s way ever since they left, Senan flicked his fingers and put them all under a privacy bubble.

The adults must have felt it because they all glanced at Senan before looking at Luka and leaning over the table.

“Did you find anything?” James was the first to speak and Luka nodded, shortly glancing at Senan who shook his head, telling Luka not to keep anything back unless it was absolutely necessary.

“I have found a lot although I have no physical proof of my findings,” Luka answered, a frown marring his handsome face. “It was indeed the Activists who committed those heinous crimes, and according to what those I’ve spoken to told me, they are under leadership of one Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Bella?!” Sirius snapped, voice full of rage, and everyone looked at him.

“You know of her?” Luka asked, feeling that his Master was unable to speak since Senan tensed up by his side, his lithe body almost rigid as he remembered the mad woman.

“Of course I know her,” Sirius growled while Remus placed an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and Teddy leaned against Sirius in a quiet offer of support. “She’s the head of the Black family, a dark witch if I’ve ever seen one. She upholds the image of a well standing lady, but we all know that she’s anything but. If you find a way to connect her to any of this, believe me when I tell you, very few people will feel sorry about her. She and her husband use the Black family wealth to cover up their dirt, so nothing can be done against them, but if you somehow manage to prove it all and lock her up…” unable to speak from how hard he was shaking, Sirius left the sentence hanging, his silence saying more than words ever could.

“By the time we are done with her, I sincerely doubt she will only be locked up,” everyone looked at Senan, surprised at the dark promises which were dripping off of his every word. “If she is indeed in charge of all the deaths we’ve read and you told us about, then she will be _begging_ for the Kiss long before I am done with her.”

“But what can you do?” Draco asked. “Everyone knows she’s so far up Fudge’s ass you can see her when he yawns. He won’t allow his wealthiest supporter to go down without a fight.”

Senan looked at Luka who nodded at him.

“We’ll see about that. I don’t want to involve anyone into this, so you will be told only what is necessary. Luka and I will take care of everything,” the Master of Death swore, making the group of people around them frown in worry and confusion.

“But what can the two of you do?” Lily asked, worry and fear obvious in her jade eyes. “What can two men do against dozens maybe even _hundreds_ of people? At least talk to Albus about what you’ve found! He knows many people who can help!”

“If they were able to do anything, something would have already been done,” Luka countered Lily who bowed her head with a frown, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “The less people that are involved in this the better. Master Senan and I can handle this. We’ve handled worse before.”

“Luka and I can find a way to finish this with as few victims as possible,” Senan added, doing his best to offer a calm smile to everyone, his eyes full of memories of past battles, making the others wonder what it was that he did that made the emerald-eyed wizard so certain that they wouldn’t need help handling this threat. “I promise to you. No one will get hurt again. If I know Luka, he has already taken steps to start dealing with this.”

Death chuckled and Senan looked at him, seeing Luka nod. “You know me too well, young Master,” he drawled teasingly and Senan’s lips tilted up.

“You don’t need to worry about anything,” Senan said, glancing at each face in front of him, eyes settling on Remus whose kind amber eyes widened. “Luka and I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you.”

“How do you…”

“I’ve seen your schedule in the teachers’ lounge,” Senan interrupted the werewolf, making everyone except Luka tense up. “Your classes were arranged so that you never have to teach during the full moon. It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Senan lied skillfully, smilingly kindly at the werewolf. “I swear to you Remus, you and your family will be kept safe.”

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but - but who _are_ you to be able to give such a promise?” Sirius asked weakly and Senan straightened in his seat while Luka’s eyes glimmered dangerously.

“Just a very powerful wizard and his hellish butler, I assure you,” Luka drawled almost teasingly while Senan chuckled, emerald eyes darkened by something that - even though it wasn’t aimed at them - made everyone at the table shiver in fright.

Somehow, even though those words shouldn’t have made them think so, everyone believed them.

**cut**

“You’ve killed them all, haven’t you?” Senan asked after the door of his chambers closed behind him and Luka.

“It should be in the morning papers,” Luka answered while Senan walked over to the window to stare at the burning red sunset.

“Good,” Senan murmured crossing his arms over his chest as he squared his shoulders.

“I’ve handled only those who were involved with the attacks. They’ve all been judged for their misdeeds. Nothing will be able to tell the Ministry who killed them since they cannot trace my magic.”

“We’ll leave it be for a week,” Senan spoke while Luka came to stand behind him, Death’s hands clasped firmly behind his back, eyes focused on the back of Senan’s head. “Let them stew. Let them wonder who is coming after them. If the attacks don’t cease - if need be - we will kill every single one of them,” the Master of Death pressed out through his teeth. “They will not harm _anyone_ again.”

It seemed as though shadows darkened the room as temperature dropped, making a thin layer of ice cover everything and crystallize on the windows. A smirk tilted Luka’s thin lips and eyes that were usually black started to adapt a red tinge, a blood thirsty howl echoing through the twilight of the day.

“If they do not give up, we will kill _all_ of them,” Senan hissed through clenched teeth, and Luka smirked widely as he bowed low, right hand flat over his heart.

“Yes, my Lord.”

**cut**

When Senan and Luka walked into the Great Hall on that Sunday morning they found it drenched in horrified silence. Not letting it get to them, they went to take seats at the teachers’ table, nodding at the other professors in greeting.

Before Senan even had the chance to pour some coffee into his cup, a copy of the Daily Prophet was offered to him by Severus sitting to his left, and Senan raised an eyebrow at him before accepting the papers with a nod.

“I don’t know how he did it,” Severus murmured so only Senan and Luka heard him, “but it sure frightened a lot of people.” Senan and Luka exchanged a glance before Severus continued talking, “Lucius sent me a letter this morning. He was with the group of Aurors that went to look for clues concerning the death of Delores Umbridge. They’ve found no traces of anyone being there, no traces of magic what so ever. It appears as though she died in her sleep. What left them all shocked was the fact that everything from floor to ceiling, every surface in the room, even the door and windows, everything was covered in a thin layer of ice. Nothing we know of can do such a thing.”

The Master and Death were very much aware that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were listening carefully to every word, and the two exchanged a glance with Senan nodding minutely at Luka.

“Do you fear us?” Luka asked making everyone frown.

“Should we?” James asked back warily and Luka chuckled.

“No,” Luka shook his head while Senan’s lips tilted up a bit.

“Then we don’t,” Lily stated.

“And do you trust us?” Senan asked leaning forward to look in Lily’s eyes.

“We’ve met you less than a week ago,” Sirius answered with an uneasy smile.

“That matters little,” Luka spoke in dry amusement. “In situations such as this one you either trust us or you don’t, although that will have little consequence to our actions.”

“Luka…”

“With all due respect, my Master,” Luka interrupted Senan who looked at him with eyebrows lightly furrowed and eyes darker than usual, “it really doesn’t matter if they trust us or not. Rare are those who would dare do what we _are_ ready to do for the sake of greater good.” Senan sighed as his eyes slipped closed and he shook his head in quiet exasperation.

A moment later Senan raised his head and looked towards the doors of the Great Hall, although everyone was certain that he wasn’t really seeing them, but looking at something only he could see, and if the shadows which danced in his expressive eyes were any indicator, the memories which Senan was remembering were not good ones.

“What Luka has failed to express,” he spoke in a quiet, deep voice, sending a shiver down his audience’s spines, “is that what he and I did before and what we are preparing to do is not something everyone would dare to do. Some would say that it goes against all laws of morale, but in the end, on the great scale of things, sometimes it is better to sacrifice few for the good of a bigger group. In a case such as this, when a group of bigoted, judgmental _idiots_ who think themselves above everyone else took into their hands to bring judgment upon those who could not choose to which conditions - which parents they have been born to, I do believe standard laws cannot be applied, _thus_ you apply higher laws. Laws to which people who are above the laws of mortality respond.”

Senan turned his head to the right to look at James and Lily who have been staring at him in both confusion and aw, and some horror if Senan has read their expressions right.

“But is _anyone_ above the law?” Lily asked in a whisper, and an almost sardonic smile tilted Senan’s lips.

“There are some laws _no one_ is above, but there are some creatures who are above the laws of the mortal world,” Senan covered his left hand with his right, drawing attention to them, and James, Lily, Severus, Sirius and Remus frowned while Luka sat straighter when a ring which must have been hidden before with some spell was revealed, a black stone encased in gold, with a murky symbol glowing almost ominously within the opal depth of the stone, a circle surrounded by a triangle with a straight line crossing them both. Senan traced the black stone with the tips of his fingers, eyes distant and somehow _sad_. “They will be given a week,” he spoke in a tone of finality, “and if they do not cease with their actions, if they in any way announce _war_ upon muggle-borns, half-bloods and creatures of _any_ kind, actions will be taken against them, and no on except the necessary actors will be involved. They have committed crimes against humanity, and for that they will be punished.”

And if Senan’s words weren’t threatening enough in on themselves, then the dark blood-chillingly _evil_ smirk which tilted Luka’s lips made everyone shiver.

“Yes, my Lord.”

**cut**

_I see the Bad Moon arising._  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightning.  
I see bad times today.  
Don’t go ‘round tonight.  
Well, it’s bound to take your life.  
There’s a Bad Moon on the rise.

 _I hear hurricanes a-blowin’._  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers overflowin’.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.  
Don’t go ‘round tonight.  
Well, it’s bound to take your life.  
There’s a Bad Moon on the rise.

_-Mourning Ritual, ‘Bad Moon Rising’_

**cut**

True to Senan’s word, he and Luka appeared to be keeping an eye on everything going on in the Wizarding World in some way known only to them.

For three days there was silence, but on the fourth day happened something everyone - except Senan and Luka apparently - dreaded.

Luka disappeared somewhere right after breakfast on that rainy Wednesday while Senan stayed behind, and the Potters, Blacks and Severus all noticed a darkness in Senan’s eyes which appeared after the raven haired wizard got a hold of the Daily Prophet and read the article on the first page in which Bellatrix Lestrange spoke to the whole wizarding world, claiming that the deaths of ‘her very dear friends’ were the action of creatures taking revenge on ‘innocent people’ because ‘it was in their _dark nature_ to cause destruction and mayhem’.

She declared that the actions of those ‘despicable, sorry creatures’ who harmed a group of ‘innocent well meaning citizens’ will not go unpunished, and that she would personally see to it that every single werewolf, vampire and veela ‘for they are the only ones capable to do such heinous crimes’ is brought to justice.

To everyone’s horror there would be a gathering of the Wizengamot on the following Saturday, and they would vote on the election of a law which would force every creature living in Britain to appear in the Ministry of Magic within 10 days to be listed and given a mark they should wear at all times, so that the whole world would know who and what they were.

Senan couldn’t help but think of Hitler.

The moment he and Luka were out of the Great Hall, Senan gave an order.

“Find out where she lives,” he said as they marched down many corridors on their way to Senan’s classroom. “We will pay her a little visit.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Luka disappeared with those words, no one being there to see him do so, and Senan entered his classroom to get ready for another school day.

The door opened to allow Remus in just as Senan was rearranging the tables, and the werewolf looked terrified making Senan frown in worry.

“Remus, what is it?” the Master of Death asked as he helped Remus into a chair.

“Haven’t you read the…”

“I’ve read it,” Senan interrupted the hysterical man and conjured a glass of water, giving it to Remus. “Luka left already. Believe me when I tell you, Remus, this law will not pass, and even if it does, I will personally make sure nothing happens to you and Teddy.”

“But how?” Amber eyes full of tears of fear looked in Senan’s dark emerald orbs, and the Master of Death offered Remus a reassuring smile.

“Do you really want to know?” he asked in a teasing voice and Remus gulped, shaking his head frantically.

“Honestly? After what you’ve said last Sunday, I don’t think I do,” he murmured, gulping down the water Senan gave him while the dark haired wizard laughed dryly. “I thought that we should maybe go to Albus after all, but somehow I doubt that it would be a good idea.”

“Albus can do nothing except what he will most certainly do this Saturday, and that is to attend the meeting of the Wizengamot and vote against that ridiculous law which goes against every single basic human right,” Senan spoke through his teeth and Remus laughed hysterically.

“Well according to Bellatrix we are ‘less than human’ so those ‘basic human rights’ don’t apply to us,” he choked out and Senan frowned at him.

“If anything you are _more_ than human, Remus,” his words made the werewolf look at him in slight shock. “Just because you turn into a wolf once a month doesn’t mean that you aren’t human. It doesn’t mean that you deserve to be viewed and treated like a monster. Believe me, you are a better man than many I’ve met.” Remus swallowed difficultly and Senan took a deep breath as he kneeled beside Remus. “You are a good man, Remus,” Senan whispered in full conviction, looking straight in Remus’ wide eyes. “And I swear on my _life_ that I will not allow _anything_ to happen to you and Teddy.” Remus gulped and placed a hand on Senan’s shoulder.

“You are a good man too, Senan,” he spoke in a quiet, strained voice, and a corner of Senan’s full lips tilted up sardonically.

“I am _far_ from a good man,” he answered making Remus frown. “The things I’ve seen - the things I’ve _done_ and _will_ do again if forced - those are not things done by good men.”

“Maybe not,” Remus answered and Senan looked up at him with a small frown of confusion, “but they are done by _great_ men.”

“Great doesn’t necessarily mean good,” the emerald-eyed wizard countered in a whisper and Remus chuckled, obviously calming down.

“No, but in your case? I do believe they are one and the same.”

Senan licked his lips searching for any sign of uncertainty in Remus’ amber depths. “You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve done, who I am…”

“No I don’t,” Remus agreed, lips tilting up for the smallest of bits, “but you are willing to do something many would see as horrible for a werewolf and his son you’ve practically just met, willing to put your life one the line for me and my son. In _my_ eyes, that is not a small thing, and it deserves the highest praise.” Senan chuckled and shook his head as he rose to his feet.

“Well then,” the Master of Death sighed as Remus stood up, “I guess we are about to see if I can hold on to that promise.”

“If it were anyone else I would have my doubts,” Remus said and Senan’s heart skipped a beat. “I trust you, Senan Campbell,” with that said Remus left Senan’s classroom, leaving the raven-haired wizard alone and staring after him.

_I hope I am worthy of that trust, Remus. I sure hope I am worthy of it._

**cut**

Senan finished cleaning up the classroom after his last lesson on that rainy Friday, and looked up from arranging his papers when he heard the sound of fluttering wings finding Luka standing in the middle of the room shoulders squared, countenance firm and unyielding.

“Have you found her?” Senan asked, closing the drawers of his desk with a flick of his fingers.

“I have, my Lord.” Luka bowed lowly and Senan rounded the table.

“Then it is time that we pay a visit to Mrs. Lestrange,” he spoke as he came to stand right in front of Luka who chuckled and wrapped an arm around Senan’s trim waist, pulling the Master of Death flat against his body.

“Hold on tight,” Luka said and Senan took a firm hold of Death’s arms, resting his forehead on a strong shoulder.

And they were gone without a sound.

**cut**

“Harry! Draco! You have to see this!” Hermione ran into the living room the moment the portal to the Potter and Black family chambers opened, stopping in her tracks when she found not only her friends, but her professors and Lucius Malfoy there as well. “Oh,” she blushed, drawing smiles to everyone’s faces. “Hello,” she greeted weakly making everyone laugh lightly.

“Hello, Ms. Granger,” Lucius greeted kindly, “what brings you over?”

Hermione licked her lips glancing down at the huge book she had in her hands. “I - I wanted to show Harry and Draco something I’ve found.”

“What was it?” Harry asked from where he and Draco were sitting on the thick rug in front of the fireplace, and - apparently forgetting about her embarrassment in lieu of sharing her acquired knowledge - Hermione rushed over to kneel beside the oval coffee table, opening the book on the page she marked earlier.

“You know how I’ve been trying to figure out professor Campbell’s Patronus ever since he’s shown it to us, right?”

“You just can’t let it go, can you?” Draco drawled teasingly with an eye-roll, laughing when Harry elbowed him lightly while Hermione shot him a small glare.

“No, and it’s good that I didn’t,” she said, only barely managing to stop herself from sticking her tongue out at Draco. Apparently she attracted everyone’s attention because the adults all leaned closer in interest.

“So what is it?” Harry asked.

“Well, it’s not a dragon _or_ a wyvern as I’ve originally thought,” Hermione grumbled, lips jutting out a bit in a displeased pout, making her friends smile at her with fondness. “Honestly, I was very upset when I hadn’t found anything similar in any of my books on magical creatures. I gave up looking through them and went to the library to search for something to read that would take my mind off of it, when I stumbled upon _this_ book. It’s a book on creatures that exist only in myths and legends. I took it because it seemed interesting,” she shrugged her shoulders completely unaware that Harry and Draco were looking at her with almost matching expressions of exasperation, although neither would stop her since they _knew_ she would _eventually_ come to the point. “You can imagine my surprise when I found what I’ve been looking for in this book, although now that I’ve figured it out, I’m not all too sure that I should have.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Hermione, would you just spit it out?!” Draco cried out and Hermione huffed.

“Professor Campbell’s Patronus is a Hell Beast,” she pressed out through her teeth, annoyed.”

“A Hell Beast?” Hermione looked at Remus when he spoke up and nodded avidly.

“Yeah! According to the legend it’s called a Saplavite, and it’s known as a scavenger for the damned.”

“Like a Hell Hound?” Severus asked with a frown of wariness.

“Worse,” Hermione spoke, scowling at the book which lay innocent on the table. “Hell Hounds are the watchdogs of Hell. You could say that they have the same role as the Dementors of Azkaban. Saplavites are _scavengers_. According to the legend, they roam the world in search of souls who try to escape their fate refusing to go to Hell.”

“Why would Senan have a _Sapla-something_ for a Patronus?” James muttered with a wrinkled nose.

“Saplavite, James,” Lily corrected her husband as she turned the book around to look at the page Hermione marked only to frown at the number written on the top of the page in Hermione’s handwriting. “What is this number here, Hermione?”

The young witch suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

“That’s the number of a page in another book I’ve read after this one,” she answered quietly, pulling another book from her bag. “But I’m starting to think that I should have just let it all rest,” she added as she slowly, hesitatingly flipped the pages.

“Why?” Sirius asked with a worried frown.

“Because of this,” the smartest witch of her age said as she placed the book on the table for everyone to see, leaning back while the others leaned forward. “It’s the self-updating Campbell family tree,” she spoke quietly, but everyone could hear her. “The last Campbell heir died almost 160 years ago, leaving no one else to take his place. His name was Seamus Campbell. There are no other wizarding families who carry the same name.”

“What?” Harry whispered as he looked at his friend with wide eyes, and Hermione winced _knowing_ how much Harry liked Senan.

“That’s not all,” she whispered. “Professor Campbell’s butler? Luka Meremoth? He doesn’t exist.” Strained silence settled over the room, and Hermione swallowed before she licked her lips and continued, “I’ve read through every book there is and there is no trace of a family of butlers carrying the surname Meremoth, and…”

“And?” Harry breathed out weakly.

“And at a lack of what to do I’ve searched for a meaning to Mr. Meremoth’s name,” Hermione whispered. “It means ‘bringer of death’.”

The silence which followed that quiet exclamation was heavy and strained.

“Bringer of death?” Lily breathed out and everyone looked at her finding the fiery-haired witch gazing upon the bouquet of flowers resting innocently on the table behind the couch.

“Lily?” James asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

“The red calla lilies,” Lily murmured, jade eyes wide. “Do you remember what he said?” James exchanged glances with the others who were staring at the flowers in shock, everyone except Hermione and Lucius that is, because they weren’t there.

**cut**

_“Oh bloody…” he huffed as he almost glared at the flowers before offering them to the bewildered woman, “Never mind,” he shrugged although there was a small pout to his lips, “I can’t seem to get the callas any color other than red.”_

**cut**

“Red calla lilies,” Lily gulped, suddenly pale and trembling, “they are a symbol of death.”

The feeling of horror sent shivers down everyone’s spines.

**cut**

_“You are one very loyal man, Luka,” James stated and Luka chuckled darkly._

_“I am merely one hellish butler.”_

**cut**

“Hellish butler…” James whispered as realization slowly downed upon him. “That wasn’t just an inside joke, was it?”

“That ring,” Lily gasped out and jumped to her feet running over to a bookshelf in the back of the room.

“Lily?” James stood as well followed by everyone else, and they watched as Lily traced her fingers over the spines of many books before she found the one she was looking for, all but tearing it off of the shelf and leafing through it almost frantically. “Lily, what is it?”

“I know I’ve seen that symbol before,” she muttered under her breath freezing when she flipped the last page, breath catching in her throat and jade eyes widening in shock.

“What is it?” James asked weakly. Lily approached them on shaky legs placing the book on the table right on top of Hermione’s books, and everyone looked down, James, Sirius and Remus tensing up at the sight of a circle encased in a triangle with a single line running right down the middle of both.

“That is widely known as the Peverell Coat of Arms,” Lily spoke in a wavering voice, “but - but there is a story that says that this - this _symbol_ dates much, _much_ earlier than the Tale of Three Brothers. _That_ story names this symbol the _Deathly Hallows_ ,” she stopped to swallow audibly, “and it is called the Crest of Death. The Crest of the Master of Death…”

**cut**

Senan glanced up at Luka as they stood in the living room of the Lestrange residence. They were allowed in without many questions after asking to see Mrs. Lestrange. It would appear that the _Lady_ thought she had no enemies.

“Good day, gentlemen,” the two looked at the doorway, lead filling Senan’s guts when he saw the woman he remembered as insane, both inside and looking the part. The woman that walked in looked perfectly normal if high-standing with the beautiful dark violet dress she wore which followed her curvaceous figure, her long hair done in a stylish bun, with curly strands falling here and there around her oval face.

She looked nothing like the Bellatrix Lestrange Senan remembered, but it didn’t mean he hated her any less. It appeared that Bellatrix Lestrange was the same pure-blood, bigoted, prejudice _bitch_ in _any_ dimension, only _this_ one wasn’t maniacally crazed.

“Mádam Lestrange,” Senan greeted tightly, glancing at the doorway when the Lestrange brothers walked in but remained standing by the door.

 _Apparently_ , Bellatrix wasn’t as easy going as they had first thought.

“Take seats, gentleman!” she spoke with a smile, but with glaciers for eyes. “What can I do for you?” she asked, remaining on her feet when Senan and Luka remained standing.

“We will much rather stand. This will be a short visit,” Senan spoke in a tight voice, and Bellatrix’ smile waned for the smallest of fragments. “We have come to ask you _politely_ to pull back the law which you have drawn for the Wizengamot to vote on tomorrow.”

After a moment of stunned silence, Bellatrix threw her head back, laughing a light, bell-like laugh which sent a cold shiver down Senan’s spine and made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

“And who are _you_ to tell me that?” she asked, smirking at Senan and Luka. “And why should I even? Those _filthy_ mudbloods and _creatures_ are a _threat_ to our society! Why, I am doing a _favor_ to the Wizarding World!”

“They are just as human as you and me,” Senan spoke, trying to stay calm, but with every moment his fingers itched more and more to just _kill_ the witch and get it over with, although doing that wouldn’t exactly get them anywhere, except draw more attention to the creatures. “While I can understand that you hold your _pure blood_ dear, I cannot and _will_ not allow you to destroy lives of innocent people.”

Bellatrix observed him quietly for a few long moments before she turned her head to the right a bit, hummed and took a few steps closer to him.

“Well, well, well,” she tsked and the right corner of her violet painted lips tilted up, “we have a goody-two-shoes here,” she drawled in obvious amusement. “And what will you do if I _don’t_ listen to your _polite_ plea? If you are here, then you must know that my _friends_ have already started _ridding the world_ of that _filth_ ,” she spoke sweetly, making Senan wonder how she made those _disgusting_ words sound so innocent, “and if I am not mistaken, either the two of you are the ones who killed some of my friends, including poor Delores, or you are in some way connected to the perpetrator. Tell me,” her eyes turned colder and her voice turned into a threatening drawl, “What is stopping me from having you killed right away?”

“You are too careful to do that,” Senan spoke in a dangerously low voice, letting some of his intent be seen in his viridian depths, and Bellatrix raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow. “Besides, you don’t know who else knows that Luka and I came here. You don’t even know…”

“Oh, I know perfectly _well_ who you are, _Professor_ Senan Campbell,” she spoke almost seductively, making Senan’s guts churn. “It _does_ pay off to have a friend among the Governors, you know? I am well aware that you are the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and that you have been seen walking around Hogsmead last weekend with a known werewolf,” even though she sounded easygoing, neither Senan nor Luka missed the subtle note of disgust and loathing in the undertone of her voice.

“I am getting tired of this,” Senan hissed through clenched teeth, “so let me make myself clear. Either you will take back the suggestion of that law or I will _make_ you.”

“Ha!” Bellatrix laughed, “ _You_ will _make_ me?! And what will you - what _can_ you do? Men like you - _good men_ \- are too concerned with following the law to go against it. _Good men_ have too many rules, Professor Campbell. You will do _nothing_ to me.”

“Good men don’t need rules, Mádam Lestrange,” Senan spoke in a low, dangerous tone, and the smile vanished off of Bellatrix’ lips when she saw his eyes _shine_. “I advise you _not to_ force me into showing why _I_ have many.” Her painted lips thinned into a tense line as she took a small step back.

“Kill them,” she bit out, and in the next moment Senan and Luka had to jump apart to avoid two Killing Curses sent in their direction.

“HELP!” Bellatrix screamed, alarming the two Aurors given to her by the ministry for protection because the law she was trying to push through made many muggle-borns, half-bloods and creatures angry. “HELP!! THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!” she screamed and fell on the couch as though cowering before an attacker while her husband and his brother fired curse after curse at Luka and Senan who raised shields to protect themselves.

The Aurors rain into the room and Senan cursed under his breath. “This isn’t over,” he bit out before he took a firm hold of Luka’s arm and the two vanished without a sound.

**cut**

“FUCK!” Senan roared not even looking around to see where Luka brought them instead firing a curse at a nearby tree. “I should have killed her the moment we arrived!”

“There is no point in that now, my Master,” Luka spoke in an attempt to calm Senan. “Within hours the whole wizarding world will know that we have supposedly attacked her.”

“And that means we can’t go back to Hogwarts,” Senan pressed out through his teeth pacing in front of Luka who observed his Master with a frown.

A moment later Senan stopped and looked at Luka, viridian eyes narrowing and lush lips thinning. Luka swallowed and straightened awaiting his Master’s order.

“What will you have me do, my Master?” he asked and Senan licked his lips with a gulp.

“We will go back and hide in the Shrieking Shack. There is a passage there that leads straight to Hogwarts. I have placed a monitoring charm on Remus yesterday. It will tell me the moment he feels endangered. Bellatrix’ confidence tells me that she knows for certain that the law will pass. We need to be there to protect Remus and Teddy.”

Even though his heart was heavy with something he couldn’t explain, Luka bowed lowly at Senan speaking the words which marked the acceptance of his orders.

“Yes, my Lord.”

**cut**

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Lucius sat at the teachers’ table looking grim. Their countenances were almost completely copied by their children who were sitting at their respective tables, Hermione sitting beside the twins, offering comfort to the children.

It was dinner time at Hogwarts and the air was heavy with expectation. Albus wasn’t the only one missing, but they all knew _why_ he wasn’t there, although they worried why he hadn’t returned yet.

Two more men were missing from Hogwarts ever since Friday afternoon.

Senan and Luka hadn’t been seen ever since Senan finished his lesson with the seventh years. Yesterday they were wondering, but on that Saturday they were almost driven mad with worry and questions, especially those who believed that they knew the truth about Senan Campbell.

The silence was broken by the door of the Great Hall opening and Albus Dumbledore walking in swiftly, looking more worried than anyone has ever seen him.

“Albus!” Remus called out and everyone, all the professors of Hogwarts together with Lucius stood up to join Albus in the middle of the Great Hall, the Potter and Black children with Draco and Hermione in tow rushing to join their parents.

“Remus, I am so sorry,” Albus spoke gravely and in hurry. “There was nothing I could do. There was just not enough votes to stop the law from being brought.”

Only Sirius’ arms around Remus stopped the werewolf from sagging to the ground.

“What can we do?” James asked, fearing for the safety of his friend and godson.

“I will create a portkey to take Remus and Teddy to a safe house. There was an addition to the law which said that all known werewolves are to be brought in immediately. The Aurors are on their way, so we must act…”

“Remus Black!” A wave of cold fright passed over the whole Great Hall when a commanding voice came from behind Albus, and Kingsley Shacklebolt marched in followed by four more Aurors. “You and your son are to come quietly and without resistance with us. By the law accepted today by the High Body of the Wizengamot, you are to be brought to the Ministry of Magic for listing. Come quietly and no harm shall befall you or your son.”

“Like _hell_ we’ll let you take them!” James snapped, drawing his wand and standing in front of Sirius, Remus and Teddy, with Lucius, Lily and Severus following his example together with Harry and Draco, while Hermione stood protectively in front of Sasha and Misha.

“Any resistance will be handled in accordance to our orders,” one of the Aurors standing behind Kingsley spoke with a smirk, telling everyone that he was very much in agreement with the law.

“Shut your trap, Dolohov,” Kingsley bit out, earning himself a sneer from Dolohov, but the dark skinned Auror ignored it in favor of looking imploringly at the professors of Hogwarts, his dark brown eyes telling them that he was against this, but couldn’t go against his orders. “Come quietly, and I _promise_ nothing will happen to you.”

“Yeah, right!” Sirius snapped. “You’re about to take my husband and child to be listed and _tagged_ like some animals! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!”

“They _are_ animals!” another Auror drawled from behind Kingsley, and he, Dolohov and one other raised wands, despite Kingsley and the last one - a young woman called Nymphadora Tonks - trying to stop them.

“Now come quietly or we’ll take you down like the animals you are,” Dolohov grinned darkly.

“You’ll have to go through us,” Severus spoke darkly, raising his own wand with his husband copying his action.

“Lower your wand, Dolohov,” Lucius spoke threateningly. “You know you cannot win against us.”

“Dolohov, lower your wand!” Kingsley hissed harshly, but Dolohov merely sneered.

“Well, what the hell, two less monsters and a bunch of _blood-traitors_ in the world. AVADA KEDAVRA!”

“DOLOHOV!!” Kingsley snapped while everyone else ducked out of the way of the Killing Curse. Within seconds a fight broke out in the Great Hall with every professor except for James, Lily, Severus and Albus rushing to protect the students from wayward curses while the four engaged the three Aurors into a duel.

James and Lily were fairing well against Dolohov while Severus and Lucius fought against another, Albus holding his own against the last one while Kingsley and Tonks rushed to help protect the students.

“Albus!” Sirius called out when the elderly wizard was hit with a curse.

“Go!” Remus pushed him forward before he wrapped his arms around Teddy to protect him, and Sirius engaged the last Auror into a duel.

“Say bye-bye!!” Dolohov called out almost _gleefully_ as he pushed Lily and James off with an unspoken spell, quickly aiming his wand at Remus who was too slow to react.

“REMUS!!” In that moment Senan appeared practically out of no where, pushing Remus and Teddy out of the way and taking the curse for them.

Everything stilled as every single head in the hall turned to look at the mysterious wizard. Choked up gasps echoed through the silence, and everyone watched in morbid fascination as Senan fell to his knees, hands clasped around his throat as blood gushed between fingers from a wound made by a charm that was meant to decapitate Remus.

“HARRY!” The most terrifying roar anyone has ever heard broke the strained silence, and Luka appeared out of thin air, falling to his knees beside Senan and catching him into his arms before the wounded wizard could hit the floor. “No, no, no, don’t do this…” Luka whispered brokenly as he cradled Senan to his chest, supporting his back with his right arm, left hand darting to cover Senan’s hands only to move away quickly and for Luka to look at the blood covering his palm.

“Luka…”

“Stay away!!” the distraught man snapped at Lily in a heartbreaking scream making the witch flinch back before he looked at Senan’s face seeing his pale skin and lips parted as he struggled to breathe through blood gathering in his throat, each shallow gasp followed by a gurgling sound and drops of blood splattering over perfect lush lips. “No,” Luka whispered, breathing as though he ran a mile, his heart breaking. “No, no, no!”

**cut**

_Oh Death!_  
Oh Death!  
Oh Death!  
Won’t you spare me over ‘til another year?

**cut**

“I can’t - I can’t -“ Luka gasped out, eyes darting over the face of his Master while Senan’s lips quivered as he fought to say something. “I can’t save you if you don’t…”

“Lu-ka,” Senan managed to choke out and the servant stilled, black eyes widening and filling with hope at the chance of his Master ordering him to save his life. “Lu-ka,” the words were hardly audible over choking gasps for air drawn over blood. “Kill - them…”

Luka froze up completely and a wave of coldness washed over everyone as Senan’s eyes hardened and he choked out his last order.

“Kill them _all_ …”

**cut**

_Now what is this that I can’t see  
with ice-cold hands taking hold of me._

**cut**

“Everyone who - who killed a muggle-born - who killed a half-blood - who harmed a creature out of - out of hate for who - who they are - because of - because of something they cannot help - kill them - kill them _all…_ ”

**cut**

_I’m Death, I come to take your soul,  
leave the body and leave it cold._

**cut**

“Kill. Them. All.”

Everyone watched in horror as Luka bowed his head at those words, and one last gurgling gasp escaped bloody lips as Senan went lax in Luka’s arms, viridian orbs dulling and slipping closed as Senan’s head tilted back and his hands slowly fell from covering the wound on his neck as life left his body.

No sound could be heard in the Great Hall as Luka slowly raised his left hand and cupped the back of Senan’s head, laying him on the ground with all the gentleness of the world. He placed Senan’s blood covered hands on his stomach before slowly standing up.

And his words echoed through the silence of the room.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Everyone watched as Luka turned to face the Aurors, and even though his head was bowed and messy bangs fell into black eyes, they could all see tears of blood trailing down Luka’s cheeks.

The temperature dropped drastically, ice covering every single surface as breath started to materialize in silvery mist, but no one could care about that because in the next moment, with the sound of fabric ripping apart, two huge wings resembling that of a dragon’s sprung out of Luka’s back.

He spread his arms to the sides, palms turned outwards, and two small black voids appeared in front of them.

“Die…”

**cut**

_Well I am Death none can excel,  
I’ll open the door to Heaven or Hell._

**cut**

Those present would forever remember that moment as the one most terrifying in their lives. One by one, _dozens_ of Saplavites started surging out of the voids in front of Luka’s hands, three of them immediately attacking the three Aurors who turned to dust with earsplitting screams while the other Hell Beasts disappeared into thin air.

And no one needed to ask where they went.

**cut**

_No wealth, no land, no silver, no gold,  
nothing satisfies me but your soul._

**cut**

There would be very few who would wonder next morning about what happened because every single man and woman who ever harmed _anyone_ because of their birthright, because of something we cannot help, has turned to dust, their souls carried directly to Hell.

It was over before it had truly begun, but the screams of the murderers and torturers echoed through the night for hours on end.

When it was all over, all those Hell Beasts, all those Saplavites rushed back into the voids from which they came and the air stilled completely.

Luka fisted his hands and the voids disappeared, but his wings had yet to retract. Without a word he turned around and kneeled beside Senan’s still body, arms lax by his sides and head bowed as bloody tears fell to drop on Luka’s thighs.

“He’s - he’s gone?” Harry spoke up after what felt like an eternity walking on shaky legs to kneel across from Luka.

“He is,” Death answered in a dull, dead voice.

Harry gulped and glanced around at his parents, his godfathers, his family and friends before looking at Luka again not knowing what to say.

What _does_ one say in such a situation?

“You know,” Luka stated and raised his head making Harry see the darkness which covered Luka’s eyes. “You’ve found out the truth.”

“Hermione figured out what Senan’s Patronus is - _was_ ,” Harry whispered, jade eyes filling with tears. “But we still don’t understand…” he stopped talking when Luka turned his head away to gaze down at the prone, bloody form. Thin lips tilted up for the smallest of fragments.

“The story we told you,” Luka started in a quiet voice, but it carried through the silence, “a great deal of it was the truth.” As Death spoke he slowly raised his hands and everyone watched in fascination as he waved his left hand over Senan making the blood disappear while he covered the wound on Senan’s neck with his right, the wound closing itself when Luka removed his hand before brushing it through raven tresses. “My Master lost his parents when he was 15 months old. A dark wizard came to kill him because of a prophecy which said that my Master would be his downfall. It was the first time that I’ve seen him, and for the first time in many millennia my heart started beating again. I have watched over this child ever since then. For years upon years I have watched him grow with relatives who hated him, who _abused_ him because he was a being of magic. I have seen him struggle to find his place when he entered the Wizarding World. I have seen him lose people he loved time and time again. His loving parents that he would never get to meet,” Lily and James trembled when Luka glanced at them. “His godfather, who was wrongfully imprisoned,” Sirius tensed up when those black voids Luka had for eyes settled on him. “His mentor, who was the only father figure he ever had,” Albus frowned in confusion when Luka gifted him with a strained smirk. “His friends,” Death glanced at Hermione, eyes straying to Ron for a second, “some of who were there for him only because he was the _Boy-Who-Lived_ , the _Savior_.”

The air was heavy with something no one could explain as they listened to the story Luka was telling.

“In the end he faced the man who killed his parents and willingly _died_ to kill him. And he came back to life,” the tenderness and love with which Luka smiled sent an arrow through Harry’s heart. “But he was no longer human. In his quest to destroy his nemesis, he mastered three items which made him _more_ than human. He mastered the Deathly Hallows and became the Master of Death.”

“Who was he?” Harry whispered and Luka looked at him, lips tilted in such a heartbreaking smile that Harry couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore.

“You, Harry,” Luka answered. “He is what you would have become had Tom Marvolo Riddle not been destroyed by your Headmaster before he managed to achieve immortality. He was what you would soon become if your parents were killed on that faithful All Hallows Eve in 1981. He is you. He is Harry James Potter from a world so _different_ , and yet entirely too similar to your own world.”

As though a veil was removed from everyone’s eyes, for the first time since they first laid eyes on the Master of Death, it was as though they could see him clearly.

And the similarity was undeniable.

“And now he is gone,” Luka bowed his head, “and I am free.”

“What?” Harry breathed out, unable to wrap his mind around everything but knowing - in the deepest parts of his heart - that they were about to see something incredible.

“He asked me a thousand times since we first spoke,” Luka murmured with an amused smile although his voice was wavering. _“What must I do to set you free?”_ Death chuckled weakly and shook his head before looking in Harry’s eyes. “How was I supposed to tell him that he would need to die? That only the death of the Master of Death can set me free from my eternal chains? How could I have asked that of him when he is the only creature in the universe that I have ever loved?”

“Luka…” Harry whispered as Luka bowed his head and placed his right hand flat on his Master’s chest, right over his still heart.

“And what is dead should stay dead,” Luka’s voice gained strength as a powerful wind started to dance through the hall, “but not this time. Not this time.”

And just as a strained intake of breath echoed through the hall light blinded everyone.

**cut**

_… But you snatched your lips away_  
from our bitterest kiss.  
You invoked another place  
than the dismal exile of this.  
You said, ‘When we meet again,  
in the shadow of olive-trees,  
we shall kiss, in a love without pain,  
under cloudless infinities.’  
  
But there, alas, where the sky  
shines with blue radiance,  
where olive-tree shadows lie  
on the waters glittering dance,  
your beauty, your suffering,  
are lost in eternity.  
But the sweet kiss of our meeting  
I wait for it: you owe it me.

_\- A. S. Pushkin, ‘Bound For Your Distant Home’_

**cut**

Glimmering emerald eyes opened as a sigh escaped lush parted lips.

“You’re awake.”

He sat up quickly, looking around as memories slammed into his mind, his eyes meeting jade orbs full of amusement and sadness.

“Harry?” his voice came out raspy and strained, and he started coughing, and the teen hurried to hand him a glass of water which he gratefully took.

“You’ve been asleep for a week now. We’ve been keeping an eye on you… _Harry_ ,” the teen spoke as he took a seat on the bed, and the older version of himself choked up and started coughing, looking at the teen with wide eyes full of questions making the young wizard laugh lightly.

“What?” he managed to press out between coughs and the teen shrugged.

“Luka - _Death_ \- explained everything to us after you died and he carried out your last order,” sadness colored Harry’s eyes and the older wizard frowned in concern. “Your death was what set him free.” Viridian depths widened in horror and already pale skin turned whiter.

“What?” he breathed out and the teen’s eyes saddened.

“He said that you’ve kept asking him for a way to set him free. After he healed your wound, he said that the only way to set Death free was for the Master of Death to die. He brought you back to life,” the younger wizard swallowed and licked his lips. “He disappeared after that.”

“He’s…” lush lips parted soundlessly as emerald eyes filled with tears, “he’s gone?”

“He’ll come back,” teary emeralds met certain jades, and the teen’s gentle hands cupped the older wizard’s chilly ones. “He loves you too much to stay away for long.”

“But,” tears trailed down pale cheeks, “he left me here. He left me alone…”

“You’re not alone,” the teen stated firmly, leaving the older wizard breathless when he chuckled in obvious amusement, “although having _two_ Harry Potters in the same dimension is _bound_ to get a bit confusing.” Unable to help himself the older wizard laughed weakly before he shook his head.

“I am Senan Campbell,” he stated somewhat firmly and Harry’s smile grew. “I haven’t been Harry Potter for far too long.”

“Well then, Senan,” Harry stood up slowly, “I’ll go tell the others that you’re awake and bring you something to eat. You’re bound to be hungry.” He made his way towards the door only to stop before he got out of the room. He turned to look at Senan who was watching him with an expression of confusion. “And he _will_ come back,” Harry spoke with the certainty of unquestionable faith, “Luka will come back to you. He loves you too much to stay away for too long,” with that said Harry left the room, leaving Senan alone with his thoughts.

Senan looked towards the window, hands fisting around the glass, and a long breath left his lips.

 _I hope he does, Harry,_ he thought as his heart beat with hope and love, _I sure hope he does._

**cut**

It was Friday morning and Senan just left the Great Hall to prepare his classroom for his lesson with the 6th years. On Monday it would be exactly a month since he and Luka arrived to this world. It still amazed Senan just how much happened in the short month.

There was no more Bellatrix, and no more Pure-blood activists. According to what Harry and the others told him, Luka destroyed them all. Rare were those who were mourning, although many couldn’t figure out what had happened on that fateful Saturday night. The law was annulled and there would be a new election since Fudge was one of those who were destroyed by Luka. Until the elections Kingsley Shacklebolt stood as the acting Minister of Magic, although there was a rumor going around that he would be elected Minister for sure. Senan was glad for that, because he personally knew that Kingsley would bring about many changes.

As he entered the classroom Senan waved his right hand and all the tables arranged themselves around the corners of the classroom while he walked to his desk. He stopped by one of the windows on his way there and gazed towards the forest.

Luka had yet to come back, and it weighed heavily on Senan’s heart.

He never got the chance to tell Luka that he finally understood, that he finally accepted his affections and returned them. Every morning he woke up hoping that would be the day on which Luka would come back to him, and every night he fell asleep with the same prayer on his lips.

But it had yet to come true.

Just as he was about to turn away, he caught sight of a figure clad in black standing on the very edge of the forest and he squinted at it. The man was too far for Senan to see, but when he caught sight of a wyvern-like creature circling the figure, his heart started beating quickly, and without thinking about it Senan turned on his heel and broke into a mad dash.

He paid no attention to the students he passed as he ran to the entrance door and rushed down the stairs, sprinting towards the forest with his robes billowing around him and long braid snapping in the wind.

He stopped sharply several feet in front of the tall, strong man, gasping to fill his aching lungs with air. Black, void-like eyes full of timeless knowledge gazed into emerald hope and love filled orbs.

Before he could speak though, the raven haired wizard rushed forward, all but threw himself at the most powerful creature in existence, and sealed their lips together in a kiss which said more than words ever could.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m so sorry._

_I never meant to hurt you._

_I never meant to make you cry._

_I never meant to make you wait._

_I was stupid._

_I didn’t mean to break you._

_Please forgive me._

_Please accept me._

_Please love me._

They parted and Senan looked in Luka’s eyes, hoping that Death could see it all - see it and everything he would never be able to say in his emerald depths.

When a small smile tilted thin lips, Senan couldn’t stop himself from grinning, and he laughed when Luka wrapped his arms tightly around a thin waist and spun them around in circles, both of them laughing as they’ve never before.

“Thank you,” Senan whispered when they stopped spinning, cupped Luka’s cheeks between small, warm hands and pulled him into another kiss. “Thank you for coming back.”

“I would never be able to leave you, my beautiful Master,” Luka whispered lovingly and Senan looked at him with a confused frown.

“But I am no longer…”

“You are,” Luka interrupted him. “You will always be my Master. The Master of my heart. The man who conquered Death.”

Senan swallowed and licked his lips, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour, and Luka raised one hand to cup Senan’s cheek and gently caress it with his thumb.

“I had thought…”

“No,” Senan interrupted him and tilted his head to the side to place a kiss in the middle of Luka’s palm. “I was stupid and I… I love you, Luka - _Death_. I love you so much.” The smile of pure relief and happiness which tilted Luka’s lips made Senan’s knees go weak, and he buried his face in Luka’s broad chest to hide the blush which covered his cheeks making Death laugh before he kissed the top of Senan’s head.

They stood like that for what felt like a small eternity, simply holding one another and soaking in the other’s presence. Then, Luka kissed the crown of Senan’s head again before he slowly moved away, and Senan tilted his head back to look up at Death.

“It is time to go now, my Master,” Luka said and Senan looked at the castle with a small frown. A moment later his lips tilted up and he sighed, resting his head on Luka’s shoulder.

“They will forget all about it, right?” Senan whispered and Death hummed, nodding although Senan couldn’t see it.

“They won’t remember anything.” Senan’s eyes slipped closed and he nuzzled closer to Death.

“Good. That’s good,” he murmured and tightened his hold on Luka who smiled lovingly and wrapped his strong arms around his master. “Let’s go. It is time.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

And as they vanished with the sound of fluttering wings, within the castle Harry, Draco and Hermione stopped in their tracks on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Harry?” Hermione called out to her friend when she saw him gazing out a window at the forest. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Harry shook his head with a thoughtful frown. “I just have a feeling that I’ve forgotten something.”

“Try to remember it on our way to class,” Draco chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes, the three continuing on their way. “You know how much father doesn’t like tardiness.”

“He’s almost as bad as your dad,” Harry drawled and Draco snorted.

“Well at least this year we have a competent teacher,” Hermione commented. “I can’t believe Headmaster Dumbledore didn’t give Professor Lucius the position sooner.”

“Well, _someone_ needed to keep the board of Governors in place, right?” Draco drawled with his head held high. “Now that we’ll get a competent minister, father doesn’t need to mingle all that much and he can go back to teaching.”

“Things sure are looking up,” Harry said with a bright smile.

_They most certainly are._

**cut**

_Let it be forgotten, as a flower is forgotten,_  
Forgotten as a fire that once was singing gold.  
Let it be forgotten forever and ever,  
Time is a kind friend, he will make us old.

 _If anyone asks, say it was forgotten_  
Long and long ago,  
As a flower, as a fire, as a hushed footfall  
In a long-forgotten snow.

_\- Sara Teasdale, ‘Let It Be Forgotten’_

**cut**

Senan looked around in wonder at the beautiful house they were in. Outside a big window he could see a thick forest.

“Luka, what - where _are_ we?” Senan asked as he turned around to look at Death who was observing him with lips tilted up lovingly.

“Heaven,” Death answered shortly before he elaborated, “or _one_ of many Heavens.”

“Heaven?” Senan whispered, his heartbeat picking up speed.

“Well, Hell isn’t exactly inhabitable, Purgatory is only _slightly_ better, and we _do_ need a place to stay in when we’re not upholding our duties, right?”

“You mean this…”

“Is ours,” Luka confirmed as he walked over to stand just a few feet away from Senan, his hands clasped behind his back as though he was trying to stop himself from taking Senan into his arms. “This is what I have been working on ever since I’ve brought you back to life in hope - in hope that you would choose to be mine.”

As an answer to Luka’s hesitant offer, Senan closed the distance between them, grabbed a hold of Luka’s head and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

“You’re amazing,” Senan whispered breathlessly against Luka’s lips, feeling Death’s chilly hands take an almost bruising hold of his waist. “You’re absolutely amazing.”

“Do you wish to see the house?” Luka asked almost teasingly and Senan let go of a choked up laugh.

“There is time,” he whispered. “I do believe there is something better we can do that is long overdue.”

Luka’s eyes widened for a fragment and Senan laughed quietly, pulling Death into another scorching kiss, although this time it was slow and deep as much as hasty and desperate.

“Won’t you show me the bedroom?”

Luka nodded wordlessly and Senan took Death’s right hand into his left, allowing Luka to lead him through the house and to the very back into the master bedroom.

It was pure white with only a single large bed leaning against a wall with a big window above the headboard. The bed was covered in white velvety sheets, the pillows big and soft-looking, but Senan could hardly see any of it, since Luka came to stand in front of him, bowing down to place a chaste kiss upon Senan’s lips.

“We do not have to…”

“We do,” Senan cut him off in a quiet whisper, looking straight in Luka’s black eyes. “I want you, Death. I want you to make me yours.”

Knowing that words would be highly unnecessary at that point, Luka merely bowed down and kissed Senan, lips never parting as Death led his Master over to the big bed.

It seemed as though time lingered as they slowly undressed one another, lips trailing behind trembling fingers as more and more skin was revealed. Very aware that his Master never experienced this, Luka was determined to go slow to show his Master how happy, how overjoyed he was that they would finally become one.

When Senan was lying on their bed with Luka hovering over him, pale skin gloriously revealed to Senan’s searching eyes, the wizard raised trembling hands to gently cup Luka’s cheeks within them and lead him to his lips, their bodies flattening and their hard members brushing against one another, sending shivers of pleasure up their bodies.

No words were needed as Luka trailed his hands up Senan’s arms, connecting them above the head of long, raven black hair and holding them in place with left hand wrapped around slim wrists as Death kissed down Senan’s chin and neck, right hand caressing down the middle of Senan’s front before long, dexterous fingers wrapped around the wizard’s hard length.

Senan gasped and his eyes slipped closed, body arching up in surrender and offering, and Luka’s lips followed the trail his fingers left behind. When he reached Senan’s weeping cock, his right hand slipped between Senan’s quivering thighs while his left danced slowly over Senan’s chest, teasing dusky nipples to hardness.

“Luka!” Death’s chosen name slipped Senan’s lips like a breathless prayer when Luka took his pre-come leaking member into his mouth, nimble tongue teasing the slit, and Death moaned at the first taste of his Master.

Senan’s hands fisted around the metal bars of the headboard as he gasped and trembled under Luka’s loving ministrations. He could hardly connect a coherent thought, able only to breathe and enjoy.

His eyes snapped open and he arched almost completely off of the bed when he felt a sleek finger push past the tight ring of muscle of his entrance just as Luka took all of him into his mouth and swallowed around him.

Luka grunted as he raised his head, allowing his Master’s hard cock to slip out of his mouth as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of his master’s virgin entrance. He flattened his body with Senan’s resting his weight on his left arm and leg, his right leg between Senan’s. He rested his forehead on the wizard’s, black eyes slipping closed, and a shiver trailed down his back when trembling hands fisted in his short hair.

 _Please, please, please,_ flowed off of Senan’s lips like a prayer worthy of the Gods of Old, and Luka slowly added another finger, conjuring more lube as not to bring his beautiful Master any pain. His own member was achingly hard, but Luka was in no hurry to relieve the burning need setting fire to every nerve in his body.

He had waited for thousands of years for someone to capture his heart, and had hoped for centuries that his Master would some day accept him.

He was in no hurry at all.

“Luka, please…” Senan whimpered, gasping when Death curled his fingers within him, brushing against something which left him breathless and tore a choked up cry off of his lips.

“My name, Master,” Luke muttered against Senan’s lips, putting constant pressure on Senan’s prostate, loving the way Senan’s whole body shivered and arched into his stronger form. “Say my name.”

Senan’s hands slipped from Luka’s hair and fisted in the pillow under his head, eyes pressed tightly closed and lips parted as he tried to speak over the overwhelming pleasure.

“My real name,” Luka pressed out as he settled between Senan’s invitingly parted thighs, not removing his fingers from the tight wet heat of his Master. “Say it…”

“Ah - Abaddon!” with that breathless, desperate cry, Death pulled his fingers out of Senan’s wet channel and spread what lube was left on them over his weeping cock before leading it to his Master’s entrance.

Death slammed his lips against Senan’s as he entered the wizard in one swift thrust, swallowing the scream of undiluted pleasure which he tore out of his Master and stilling as overwhelming desire and need threatened to pull him over the edge. Bracing his weight on his hands, Death moved back and opened his eyes, witnessing the opening of dilated emerald orbs which shone with love and adoration, devotion and passion, and Death’s ancient heart broke only to be reassembled again and enveloped in warmth such as the most powerful creature in existence has never felt.

Gentle, trembling hands cupped Death’s pale cheeks and he bowed down to kiss quivering lips lovingly. He slowly pulled out, hands fisting in the white velvety sheets, as Senan wrapped his arms around Death’s shoulders and legs around Death’s waist.

The pace went from slow to hard and quick too fast for either of their liking, but both knew that they wouldn’t last long.

They had time.

They had all the time in the universe.

“Abaddon!” Senan cried out, and if that wasn’t enough, the way his blunt nails dug into the muscles of Death’s back was a good enough sign that his Master was close. Seconds later Senan came between them, his tight heat contracting around Death’s member, pulling him over the edge only a few frantic thrusts later.

They breathed as one, Death’s arms trembling as he fought against weakness as not to crush his small Master with his weight. Moments later, he pulled out of Senan slowly, and laid down beside him, pulling the trembling, sated wizard into his arms. He kissed the top of Senan’s head as the Master of Death nuzzled as close as he possibly could to the chilly body of Death.

And soon sleep claimed them both, finally granting them rest after many sorrows.

**cut**

_All that could never be said,_  
All that could never be done,  
Wait for us at last  
Somewhere back of the sun;

 _All the heart broke to forego_  
Shall be ours without pain,  
We shall take them as lightly as girls  
Pluck flowers after rain.

 _And when they are ours in the end_  
Perhaps after all  
The skies will not open for us  
Nor heaven be there at our call.

_\- Sara Teasdale, ‘In The End’_

**cut**

(1) _Oh Death,_ traditional American folk song

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**New stories come as soon as possible!!**

**Please leave a review. While this was a joy to write. It was extremely difficult, and I could really use some love right now.**

**As always, thank you all for giving this story a shot! I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


End file.
